


Seven Sins of Sinning

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: Sin Children AU [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper bonds with all of them drown in the bonding drown in the sin children drown in it, Humanoid!Bill Cipher, M/M, Parent!BillDIp, Parental!BillDip, finally we get to hear more about each sin, humanoid!Bill, one on one bonding, sin children AU, what is a summary idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill encourages Dipper to spend time with each of the sins, get to know them better or at least spend time with them. Dipper agrees to this, and decides to try his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Envy

**Author's Note:**

> -slam dunks nothing- cOME ON AND SLAM!!! JOIN THE SIN CHILDREN TRAIN CHOO-CHOO

Dipper finished getting dressed, leaving the bedroom door wide open as Bill sat on the bed talking with him. Envy sitting in the spare chair as the demon fixing their long blonde-almost a grey beige hair into a Dutch braid.

“Wrath won’t tell me what he did with their book,” Dipper spoke as he quickly combed through his hair to make sure it wasn’t as messy as it usually looked, though it didn’t do much at all, “Good luck trying to get him to anyway, I’ll just borrow the Cadillac and take Envy to the bookstore, shouldn’t take me too long. You can handle yourself, right?”

Bill hummed as he focused on his work, “I should be, come on have some faith in me.”

Dipper set down the brush and looked over at his demon with a serious look, “Bill, I love you, but you have got to be the most irresponsible person I have ever known. It’s one thing if Envy is here to help you out, but well…. Not going to lie, the others aren’t so trust worthy when it comes to staying home…”

“Dipper, please, I’ve been more than fine raising all seven of my kids without your help,” he looked up with a cocky smile before he could just read the look on Dipper’s face, “Okay, you’re actually probably right. That was in another dimension… This one is wayyy different and probably shouldn’t take those sort of risks.”

He nodded and fixed the collar of his flannel shirt as he walked over to the two, looking down at Envy who was happily smiling in excited anticipation and then at their hair, “Woah, Bill how did you do that?”

“Hm? Oh, I can show you if you’d like, it’s not hard when you figure out how to do it,” he answered as he tied off the braid and immediately Envy jumped up to stand on their feet.

“No time to show Dipper though! Come on!!” They took a hold of the human’s hand and began tugging them out of the bedroom, each harsh tug to his arm accentuated with a ‘book’ then ‘store’.

Dipper didn’t quite let the sin tug him away as quickly as they would have liked, trying to hold them back as he tried to hurry and tell Bill the last few things he needed to, “Okay, if you need any help just ask Stan, there’s still coffee downstairs- DO NOT LET GREED HAVE IT, pour it out I don’t care. If you all want you can walk down to the movies, you know where it’s at right? Oh and if Stan doesn’t help just call Mabel, okay I’ll so you later bye! Call me if you need anything at all that neither of them can help with.”

“Of course, dear, have fun,” Bill smiled as Dipper was harshly tugged out of their room, Luci-fur immediately hopping onto the bed and into his lap.

Envy hurriedly ran down the stairs, skipping the last two and landing with a harsh thud as their boots hit the floor. Spinning around to place their hands on their hips and wait for Dipper to come downstairs and get his shoes on: Geez, just how slow was this guy? Come on, they didn’t have all day! They puffed out their cheeks and sighed when Dipper finally reached the bottom step, dramatically hunching over and allowing their long arms to dangle. The human sat down on the steps and pulled on his worn converse, tying them as Lust walked into the small entrance room, her dress flaring out in a poofy tutu like skirt at her mid-high. Her pink eyes staring up Dipper and then at Envy, seeing how they were dressed in skinny jeans that were tucked into almost knee high combat books and a flannel hoodie.

She took her sucker out of her mouth and looked over to the man on the stairs, asking sweetly in an almost envious voice, “Hey, Dip-Dad, where are you two going?”

He finished tying his shoes and stood up, looking over at her and only barely catching the frown that was quickly turned into a wide happy smile, “I’m taking Envy to the bookstore, nothing fun-“

“May I come~?”

Envy crossed their arms over their chest and gave their sibling a dirty look, as if to ward them off, but it didn’t work. She continued to smile widely, batting her eyelashes as she rocked back and forth on her bare heels. Dipper shook his head and grabbed the keys from the small table, opening the door for Envy to leave first, “No, this is just for Envy, okay? Maybe Bill will take you all out to do something.”

The oldest sin quickly stuck their tongue out in triumph and bolted out the door, leaving Lust to huff and stamp her foot angrily before walking off. Envy was already at the passenger side of the car and trying to open the locked door, frustrated the entire time until Dipper manually unlocked it for them. They were already settled into their seat when Dipper opened his door and got into the car, looking over at the sin and laughing a bit.

“What is so funny?”

Dipper shook his head and started the car, “Nothing, I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you excited before.”

Envy looked over at him, nervously worrying their lip and sinking into the seat. They pulled one of the drawstrings from the hoodie they wore into their mouth and chewed on it without saying anything in reply. A little bit embarrassed over how excited and childish they were acting over just some dumb book… Dipper seemed to realize this as he looked over his shoulder to backup, doing a double take.

“Hey, it’s okay to be excited over something,” Dipper reassured them, watching how their green eyes looked up at him with a mixture of relaxation at his words and question, “My sister used to make fun of me for getting so excited over books, sorta made me feel like a huge dork but after a while I just sorta shrugged it off. Because who cares? It’s something you like, don’t let someone take it away from you.”

They relaxed, continuing to stare at him as he himself stared straight ahead. Taking their eyes off of him only to stare out the front window, still chewing on the drawstring nervously. It was only after about ten or so minutes of awkward silence, not even the radio on, when Dipper decided to speak up. Clearing his throat to grasp the sin’s attention.

“So, I don’t think we’ve ever really spent time together before,” Dipper looked over at them briefly to see them shrug without a word, “Umm, do you like it here? In this dimension.”

“I guess, it’s not bad, if that’s what you’re asking,” Envy spat out the string in their mouth and sighed, looking out the window, “I don’t know what to think truthfully… I mean, we’ve jumped from a dimension or two before, but they were almost exactly the same. So chaotic. It’s… Odd, being in one that is some calm and mundane compared to what we’re all used to. I guess being here and experiencing it all for ourselves, for myself… I can understand why my father likes being here so much. And you know, he gets to be here with you so I suppose that’s another thing too.”

Dipper snorted a bit at the last comment, the way the sin spoke it was almost as if they were rolling their eyes, “So, what was the other dimension like?”

They shrugged, “Just how you’d expect a dimension you’d expect us to come from. Falling apart, it had no control and the cracks and breaks of the dimensional layer bleeding slowly into other ones… It was scary most of the time, but when I first came here, when we all did, we were far more scared than any other time living back there. This dimension is young, this universe is young, like a baby that still hasn’t even learned how to walk yet… The one we all came from. It’s old. It’s breaking, it’s withering. In the end all the universes, all the dimensions. Everything. Gets driven into madness and chaos. I’ve just never got to witness those timeless centuries before all that happens before… It’s all new truthfully… I’ve never experienced any of this, and just as you know, the unknown is the greatest fear of all…”

“Geez, you sound like Bill…”

“Well, he is my dad, you know it’s kind of a no brainer that I’d pick up traits from him,” They looked over at Dipper who laughed a bit nervously at the comment, deciding to change the topic, “Which bookstore are we going to? I’ve never seen one in town and we’ve only ever gone out of town a few times.”

“Hmm- yeah, we don’t have one,” Dipper spoke up to answer the sin’s question, “The closest thing we have is just the library and the newsstand, but as nice as Toby is… I wouldn’t read that paper if I had the choice to… So I’m taking you to one of my favorite bookstores, it’s not too far away don’t worry, I think you’ll like it. What book did your brother even take from you?”

“It was Pet Sematary, I wasn’t even halfway through the book either!” Envy pouted in annoyance as they were reminded of which part of the book they were on before the aggressive younger sin decided he was going to bury it somewhere.

“Stephen King? Huh, didn’t know you enjoyed his work.”

“Well I’ve heard a lot of good things about him and decided to check out his stuff for myself,” Envy spoke, their voice raising a bit in confidence and pride as they continued, “I mean don’t get me wrong, he is a good author and everything, but personally I don’t find him that enthralling as everyone else does. He’s not the best, but definitely not bad at all. But what can I say, I’ve only started reading this one book of his.”

“Have you tried The Shining? I know that one’s really popular, also maybe It and Carrie,” Dip shrugged as he spoke, “Truthfully I’ve never been much of a King kinda guy, I’ve read Dreamcatcher and that was pretty good. But it just all reminds me of some teenager who realized they could curse for the first time.”

“You mean like my brother?” Envy smirked a bit and watched the way Dipper’s lips turned upwards as he snorted a laugh.

“Exactly, just like Wrath.”

The two continued the short drive with idle chat and conversation over different authors, switching over to the other sins as well before Dipper was pulling into the parking lot. Envy’s green eyes widened in excitement, sparkling brightly as they smiled, trying to bite back a squeal.

“You alright there?” Dipper laughed a bit at the way the other was acting.

They hastily nodded as they continued to smile, “I’m sorry, I’ve never been to a bookstore before, dad had always just brought me books but I’ve never went out and got one for myself. I’m sorry, I’m just excited.”

“You don’t need to apologize, it’s alright, come on,” Dipper waved to them, motioning for them to get out of the car with him.

Envy did, after watching him for a moment with a small smile. Jumping out of the Cadillac eagerly and darting around to where the other was standing. Tugging him along and across the street to the sidewalk. Dipper allowed them to as he pulled out his phone to check on Bill, quickly texting him.

_Hey, is everything going alright? Doing okay?”_

He was just about to tuck his phone away after a minute or two so he could help Envy try and find what they were looking for when he heard his phone ping along with the buzz, looking down to read the sloppy text from the demon.

_OH GODS DIPPER HOJY FCUKNGI SHIT WHAT WERNT WRONG EVERTTHING WENT WRONG HOLY FUCCK GREED DRNAK THE COFFE, WRATTH IS SUMMONFNIG FUCKGNI SHAXX PLEASE OH GO._

_Hahaha, kidding ;P we’re fine, watching Bambi, everything is okay, Lust is grumpy though._

_You’re not funny…_

_fUkC YOU???? IA’M??? HILARIOUS????_

Dipper rolled his eyes and didn’t respond, instead he tucked his phone back into his back pocket and was pulled around by the sin. There was a wide smile spread across their tanned face, smiling happily as they both stepped into the bookstore. A sense of giddy excitement swelled in the sin’s chest along with a warming feeling, looking over their shoulder at Dipper in an unspoken question if they could go around and wander. Dipper nodded and heard the small squeal erupt from the other’s throat as they dropped his hand and ran a few steps before having to calm themselves down enough to simply walk. Dipper smiled and watched them walk farther into the store, deciding to go off and look for something he himself might enjoy.

Envy wandered with wide eyed excitement, like a child in a candy store or on Christmas morning. Maybe a combination of the two; a child waking up on Christmas to find themselves being allowed to wander freely through a toy store conjoined with a candy shop. They were absolutely astounded by all the books they saw, and the store wasn’t even that big. They’ve never really seen more than a handful of books at a time, so seeing one row after another, forming into a shelf, forming into a wall almost, and behind that another row of books? It was, breathtaking to them. Trailing their fingers along the spines of the brand new books and reading the titles in their head as they continued to walk down one row of shelves. The smell of pages that had yet to be read, the faint smell of cinnamon almost pine needles that all seemed to mix and embed in the store made up the entire atmosphere. It made them feel calm, comforted. Almost like they were home. They wandered around until they found the thriller novels, easily finding the ‘King’s and grabbing the one they needed to replace. Staring over the other titles for a moment before venturing to another genre. Holding the book close they walked slowly down each aisle until they caught sight of one of the small signs hanging from the top shelf that was labeled ‘history’ decided to crouch down and look through the titles. Oregon history, U.S. history, Canadian history, North America history, European History, Etc. Etc. Grabbing one and looking at the cover before putting it back and doing the same a few times until they found one or two that they thought looked more interesting illustration wise. Standing back up now to go find Dipper.

Dipper was standing with a handful of books in his arms, it wasn’t very hard for Envy to find him looking through the paranormal guides. Before they made themselves know they tilted their head to look over what the human was holding; Demonology, Gods & Demons, Cryptids, things of that nature. When they cleared their throat and got Dipper’s attention they spoke.

“Hey, are you getting all of those?” Envy asked as they raised their three books up to hide behind slightly.

Dipper looked down at the several books he had, “Oh! Um, yeah, I’ve been saving up and stuff so I thought why not. Are you ready though?”

Envy hummed and narrowed their eyes on the books, counting them and then looking back at their own, their humming got louder as they turned on their heels to go back and look, “Not yet! If you’re getting five I want two more too!”

The human laughed almost nervously to himself as he caught a glimpse of the sin’s braid as they turned into an aisle. Envy knew exactly what they wanted, going straight for it once they walked under the ‘psychology’ sign, it wasn’t bad to have a variety of books, and besides they needed to do some research if they wanted to comfortably live in this dimension. Grabbing the two they had wanted after reading the back panel and little review excerpts. Happily carrying the heavy handful of books up the register line, where Dipper had been waiting for them, and smiling to themselves as they did so, waiting in line.

Dipper went to look at what the sin had grabbed but Envy noticed immediately, and before he could get a look they had pulled and put the Pet Sematary book on top of the pile. The mortal couldn’t help but snicker at the action. Envy watched as the people in front of them were checking out, one of the younger kids looking through the bookmarks and grabbing a handful for their parent to buy for them. The sin watched every move and even watched as they left, walking up with Dipper and placing the books on the countertop. Carefully as Dipper was digging through his wallet they slinked over to the bookmarks and grabbed a few, sneaking them onto the counter with the books all while watching the human to see if he would notice. The entire time Dipper didn’t notice, or if he did he hadn’t said anything.

“I wanna carry my book!” Envy chimed in when the cashier began to bag the books, looking down at them with a curious expression, not even sure which book was theirs. Envy reached up and grabbed the Stephen King book and held it proudly, “Thank you.”

Dipper was still trying to shove his wallet away when Envy was already out the first door and ready to leave him behind, hastily grabbing the rest of the heavy books and trying to catch up with them. They had the patience to wait for him just outside, waiting to cross the street with him. They both walked back to the Cadillac and Dipper tossed the bag into the backseat before getting in the driver’s side. Envy settled in and still holding the book close to them.

They side eyed him for a moment, chewing on the inside of their top lip before speaking up, “Dipper, thank you.”

* * *

 

Dipper opened the door for Envy and followed after them, “Hey, Bill, we’re back!”

“He’s upstairs,” Gluttony answered him from the kitchen.

Dipper looked into the room to see him and his twin standing on the countertops, reaching up from something and looking over their shoulders at him, the human sighed a bit, “I- Just be careful or whatever I don’t wanna deal with this right now…”

He went upstairs to go find the demon he was looking for. Envy catching notice of one of the younger sins standing in the doorframe of the entrance room and living room. Wrath leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms over his chest, crossing his ankle in front of the other and pursed his lips, his red eyes narrowing on the older sin. Envy narrowed their eyes back and slowly lifted the book up as they stuck out their tongue. Wrath’s expression turned into a scoff as he shoved himself from his lean and turned on his heel, marching out of the living room and into the gift shop with an angry whisper to himself. Envy hummed happily to themselves.

“Bill did you even move from that spot while I was gone,” Dipper sighed as he stared at Bill laying on the bed, it looked as if he just laid back from where he was sitting when the human left. The cat now perched on his chest and Sloth snoozing beside him.

The demon simply hummed a dopey laugh to himself as he stared at the ceiling, “How did it go?”

Dipper set the bag at the foot of the bed to grab his own stuff, raising a brow at the bookmarks but figured the sin grabbed them when he wasn’t looking, “It went fine, probably going to have to help more with Stan in the gift shop so I can start saving up again, but it went good.”

“That’s good,” Bill sat up and moved Luci-fur to nuzzle up to the younger sin on the bed, he leaned back on his hands, “You Lust is pretty mad at you.”

“Why’s that?”

“You took Envy out and not her,” He smiled as he caught a glimpse of Envy peering into their room, nodding at them to come in, “She wanted to hang out with you.”

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and sighed again, “Well, Envy kinda got their book ruined by Wrath… I mean, I don’t mind hanging out with her if she’s really upset…”

“You hang out with her, and then someone else will get upset,” the demon mused aloud and stood up from the bed, looking over the books that his human had gotten, “You know, I don’t think you’ve ever really spent time with them, one-on-one. This was the first time you’ve ever done so. I think it’s a good idea, and only far that the others get the same chance as Envy. Speaking of, did you have fun?”

Envy looked up at him from where they were waiting next to the bookshelf, “Hm? Oh, yeah I had a lot of fun! Thank you again, Dipper. Speaking of which, can I keep this in here?” They gestured to the bookshelf, “Wrath doesn’t dare to come next to this anymore after the last time, so I know it’ll be safe… I don’t want him ruining something that you got for me, is that okay?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine,” Dipper grabbed the other few books that the sin had gotten for themselves, “You can put those in here too if you want. But Bill what are you getting at?”

Bill smiled happily down at his questioning look, “I’m saying you should take them all out! Well, not at the same time, just like how you did with Envy here today. It’d be good for you all you know. It’d be good for some bonding time, you haven’t been getting equal time with all of them so it’s only fair.”

Dipper sighed in thought and before he spoke up Bill rolled his eyes and spoke again, “Oh come on Pine Tree, you’re always whining about ‘oh I don’t think so-and-so likes me’ or something, and now’s your chance to get them to like you. Besides, im pretty sure they all still don’t fully know what to think of you. Come on~!!! It’ll make their day, and if not theirs it’ll make me happy.”

“If you think it’d help and it’s a good idea…”

Envy spoke up and walked over to them, looking up at the human in the room, “Well, Dipper, I enjoyed it, and I think the others would too. My dad is right, the only two who truly have an opinion of you is Lust and Sloth, me I’m gaining one now and I like you. It’s only fair, and besides, if you’re having second thoughts think of it like this; you owe it to us to try and make us feel comfortable, remember what I said in the car?”

Before Dipper could respond to the words they said, the sin left the room to go off, probably to scold the younger twin sins to stop treating the countertops like a jungle gym. He sighed in thought before looking back to Bill, the demon smiling widely at him in hope, “Alright, I guess I’ll give it a shot…”

“Oh come on!! That’s the spirit!” Bill wrapped his arms around him in a tight happy hug, “Don’t sound so bummed out, it’ll be fun and it’ll be fine. You should probably make it up to Lust first though, she already likes you so she’ll be easy to hang out with.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Dipper whispered to himself as he thought to himself. This was, going to be interesting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Envy you sweet child. Envy is a little bit tricky for me to write, because i don't spend too much time on them, but i like how they're heading, like yeah? Nay??? I don't know. Envy is genderless, whatever, gender neutral pronouns which hopefully i did okay on, i did catch myself three times using gendered ones for them so hopefully i caught them all. I've never written anything more than a few sentences with gender neutral pronouns so forgive me ;~;
> 
> We all know i don't proofread shit, so point out the grammar and spelling errors and i'll fix them as soon as i can
> 
> Lust is up next B^)


	2. Lust

Bill was the first of the two to wake in the morning, having sensed the waking of the sins and getting up to supervise them for the morning. He carefully slipped out of bed without disturbing the other laying with him, Dipper simply humming and burying his face into his pillow. The demon simply slipped on some pajama pants and a shirt before he opened the door, he didn’t miss a beat in leaning down and wrapping his arm around Sloth as the small sin tried to worm his way passed him and into the room.

He picked him up, holding him on his hip as he reached around the door to lock it before closing it, “Not today little one.”

The child huffed but didn’t say anything at all of disapproval as he was carried downstairs and into the kitchen. Greed and Gluttony were sitting across from each other at the table, both using cereal boxes as make shift table forts as they’d flick fruit-loops at one another. Lust happily sitting to the side and away from their small little game they were playing, still in her own pajamas but ready for the day.

“Good morning~!!” she chimed happily, jumping from her seat and rushing over to Bill, outstretching her arms and taking Sloth, “Where is dip-dad? Did he forget about our play date today?”

Bill hummed as he gave a small smile of amusement at her eagerness, watching as Sloth unlatched himself from her hold in favor of simply holding her hand, “He’s still asleep, give him a bit and he’ll be up, he hasn’t forgotten about it.”

“Is he just being lazy because you and him mated last night?”

Greed and Gluttony stopped their food war, looking at one another before Greed grimaced in confusion and Gluttony asked the question, “What’s mating…?”

When his question was ignored his stuck out his lavender toned tongue in a mock grimace he shared with his twin, Bill went about on grabbing several bowls and glasses down as he spoke, “You know, it’s best not to tell Dipper you can tell when things are happening, he’d be mortified.”

She scoffed a laugh and rolled her eyes, “Oh come on, really? I don’t understand humans at all! I mean, there’s no in between with them- they either think about nothing other than reproduction, or they’re so shy about it it’s a wonder how they even made it this far.”

“Heh,” Bill laughed a bit at her proud comment, spoken as if it were the most normal thing in the world to be walking about before breakfast, “Well, eat breakfast and while me and Dip take a shower you can get ready, does that sound okay? I’ll make sure he’ll be ready and you two can hangout all day if you wish.”

Lust squealed happily, forgetting she was holding her younger sibling’s hand as she jumped in excitement. Sloth whining tiredly, far too tired and too early for his older sister’s over joyous mood.

* * *

 

Dipper stared at his reflection in the mirror, his hair wet and brushed back as Bill hummed to himself and putting on his jeans. He looked up when Dipper slapped his hand on the countertop in conclusion, before he could question the human looked over at him with a serious expression, “Bill, it’s final, I’ve decided I’m growing a goatee-“

“No”

“Yup!”

“Absolutely not.”

“My face, my say, I’m doing it,” Dipper shook his head and crossed his arms over his still bare chest, “If I have to deal with your weird fashion choices, you can deal with me and my facial hair.”

“Nope, not how this works, if you’re not going to shave I will shave your face myself.”

Dipper squealed and moved to get away from the demon, who was laughing in mock menace, forgetting that the door to the bathroom was still closed and lock resulting in him slamming against it. Trapped and the demon’s arms as he laughed pleas of “My face!” and “nooo!”

Lust rolled her eyes as she waited in the hallway, already dressed in short overalls and a simple t-shirt, her knee highs on and same with her pair of Mary-janes, stamping a foot as she huffed,“Dad! Leave Dip-Dad alone! I wanna go already!!!”

“Right! Right,” Dipper answered her, honestly he completely forgot about the plans he had with taking her to the mall today until just now, pushing Bill off him to get dressed, “Just, wait downstairs and I’ll be down in a minute.”

Once again the sin rolled her eyes and sighed loud enough for the two adults to hear, dramatically huffing, “Fine.”

She made her way down the stairs, rounding the corner into the living room. She huffed even more when she saw the room empty, shoving her way through the two way door to the gift shop. Her eyes narrowed as she smiled widely, sticking her nose up in the air and walking over to the register where Wendy, Gluttony, and Greed were at, the three of them playing cards. She smiled widely at them, waiting for them to take notice. When she realized they were focused on the cards her smile dropped and she frowned.

“Greed is bluffing, Gula has an ace of hearts.”

Greed hissed in distress and threw his cards down, rolling his tongue as he groaned. Wendy sighed and dropped her cards on the counter, looking over at the sin, “Hey, what are you all dressed up for, little lady?”

“I’m so glad you asked~!!” Lust smiled widely up at her and clapped her hands together, “Me and Dip-dad are hanging out today, just me and him, nobody else at all!”

She eyed the twin sins with a faint wry smile as Greed rolled his visible orange eye, Gluttony rested his chin in the palm of his hand and spoke in boredom, “Congratulations.”

The gingered human laughed a bit and humored her some more, “Oh fun, where is he taking you?”

“Oh, we’re probably going to go to the mall, I’ve never been to one before! He said that we’ll even get ice cream at that 60’s themed sweets shop!” Her smile grew as she saw Greed and Gluttony perk up, the orange eyed sin trying to hide his interest.

She sighed playfully, twisting one of her curls around her finger as she leaned against the register counter, “Yeah, just me and him, it’s a shame. I would invite someone but, Dipper never has time to focus on one of us at a time. Besides, he’s probably only doing this with me. You see, it’s obviously because he loves me the most. I’m sorry, but it’s just the truth. I’m adorable, I have charm, I’m sweet, and he loves me the most.”

She gave a ‘humph’ as she shrugged with a smile, not noticing the way Greed was leaning closely to his counterpart and whispering in his ear. Gluttony narrowed his eye at her before nodding “Oh yeah, definitely. I agree 100%!”

“What?”

Greed nodded and whispered some more, “Oh absolutely! It’s the only explanation!”

“What is he saying?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he waved her off as he listened more, giggling loudly to irk her more, “Oh, she’d be so mad!! Should we tell her?”

“Tell me what!!”

Gluttony stood up on the stool to lean over the countertop to be eye level with his older sister, smiling widely, “You know, Dipper is probably taking you out to give you some bad news. We all know he loves Sloth the most, you see how he totes him around. And humans have this way of always showering someone with kindness before breaking the horrid news to them, usually leaving the other in tears. Oh ice cream AND a trip to the mall? It must be some pretty bad news…”

He looked over at Greed with a worried look. Lust’s expression dropped to one of worry; what if they were right? No, no they weren’t right. They’re Greed and Gluttony, they were never right! They couldn’t be, they hardly knew what was ever going on.

“That’s a lie and we all know it! Okay, just shut up!” She stamped her foot hard on the wooden floor, “Dipper loves me more and you’re just jealous because I’m getting ice cream and you’re not! So haha!”

And with that, she turned on her heels and left them, storming off angrily. Gluttony snickered at he watched her leave, going back to grab his cards, “You two wanna play Go-Fish?”

* * *

Lust waited at the foot of the stairs with an angry pout, her arms crossed firmly over her chest as she glared at nothing. Dipper was focused on his phone as he walked down the stairs, dressed and shoes already on. He didn’t notice the sin, and the sin didn’t notice him at first until he reached the bottom step. She smiled widely as her pink eyes lit up.

“Dipper!!!” She grabbed his arm and tugged him the opposite way of the front door, “Come on, let’s go this way!”

“But the car is parked near the side, it’s fast through the front,” he spoke but didn’t try and direct her, instead he allowed himself to be led by the small demon.

“Oh come on, a little walking is good for humans!” she hummed and pushed through the doorway into the gift shop, trying to hide her devious smile.

“Hey dude,” Wendy looked up from the register and her deck of cards, giving him a lazy smile and wave.

“Hey! Hey, sorry about last minute, thanks a lot for covering my shift,” he stopped at the counter, and Lust didn’t mind a bit, hooking her arm with his with a wide smile.

The human woman laughed a bit, looking down at her cards and rearranging them, “It’s alright, gets me out of trying to be dragged to one of those annoying college get togethers. ‘Sides, you cover for me all the time, it’s about time I finally start doing the same.”

Her green eyes moved from looking at her hand, to look down at the sin. She was standing tall, rocking on her heels. She hadn’t noticed the ginger staring at her through the corner of her eye, Wendy’s gaze flickered back to Dipper, “But hey, we can talk later, you’re not supposed to hang out when I’m working.”

“Since when were you such a role modeled employee,” Dipper rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys from his pocket as he decided to this time lead the way out the door, Lust quickly whipped her head around and stuck her tongue out at the twins, who weren’t even paying attention to them but she heard Wendy snort a laugh.

Dipper drove them to the mall first, halfheartedly cursing the fact that he hadn’t got much sleep. The sin was cute, alright don’t get him wrong, but damn she could talk so much it’d put Mabel to shame. The entire car ride was filled with random topics and barely any input from Dipper. He didn’t mind in the slightest though, honestly he wouldn’t even know what to say to add to her stories and thoughts. Lust only went quiet when she saw the mall, staring out the window at the cars filling nearly every parking space and the many, many signs of various stores that were bordering on the outside. She squealed in excitement, already unbuckling herself before Dipper had even found anywhere to park, having to deal with that obnoxious dinging that told him what he already knew.

Lust was fueled by her giddiness that she didn’t wait for the car to park completely before opening the passenger door, Dipper leaning over and grabbing onto her hand and causing her to whip her head around, “Hey, you do not open that door until the car is fully stopped and off!”

Okay, he really didn’t mean for that to sound angry at all. Instantly realizing his tone when both the words left his mouth and the wide eyed look from the sin, “I-I’m really sorry, I was ju-“

“No, sorry sorry,” Dipper pulled his hand back and sighed a nervous laugh, “I get it, you’re not in trouble. Don’t worry about it, just. Bill would literally kill me if anything happened to you, or any of the others… We’ve never gone anywhere busy like this without him, so I’m just a bit nervous, okay?”

Lust’s expression softened, giving a small smile to the other, “Bill wouldn’t kill you, he loves you too much to do that… Besides, I’m his daughter, I can hold my own around humans~! Nothing to worry about!”

“You have no idea how many times I’ve heard that exact sentence from Bill.”

She didn’t say anything, instead watching as the human sighed and removed the keys from the ignition. Once the engine was cut she pushed the door open and practically jumped outside, her wide smile returning to her face. When Dipper walked around it was her that grabbed his hand tightly and tugged him along. She was impatient as she waited for a family to round their children up and walk through the main doors- she rolled her eyes and wondered if they themselves were like that. She hoped not.

Once they were inside she stopped in her tracks, nervously laughing and looking up at Dipper, “So, I don’t actually know what they sell here at the mall… I hear a lot about it though!”

He gave her a soft smile, “Malls are just a bunch of stores combined into one place really, they sell lots of things here, anything you had in mind?”

She gave an audible ‘oh’ before shaking her head, and Dipper began to tug her along, “It’s okay, we’ll just look around then. If any place in particular catches your eye just tell me.”

“Okay,” She nodded, looking around him at the aisle of kiosks that lined the middle of the walkways, stores ranging from different styles of clothing, to toy stores, to jewelry stores, to small candy stores, to well anything you could really look for in a mall, including one that Dipper walked a little bit too fast by before slowing back down. A handful of places she wanted to look at she couldn’t, people walking right on her heels, or the store was too crowded, or something that made her huff and wonder why on earth people thought these places were a God’s gift…

She tightened her hand around Dipper’s when she notice a small group of teenagers, a little older than her physical appearance, start walking next to them, hearing them laugh before one of them ran up to pull at one of the guys’ hands, “Come on! Michael, I wanna go stop by EOP before we leave!”

Curiosity sparked her as she watched them, humming before she skipped up a bit to pull Dipper along, “Where are you heading us to?”

“I wanna see where they’re going,” She answered. Dipper looked up at the group of teens and grimaced with a groan, just by their apparel he knew exactly where they were going, God he really did not want to go in there…

“Lust, I don’t think you’d like the store they shop at, it’s not really your style,” He groaned, refusing to step up his pace and in turn had the sin frustratingly trying to pull him.

“How would you know! How would I know? Come on, this day is about me,” She turned around to pull him with both hands, “Come on! Dippy I wanna see where they’re going! They look cool, I wanna be cool!”

He sighed. He couldn’t complain, he had weird phases too growing up as a teenager, and she was also right about it being her day. He let up a bit to walk faster, hearing Lust give out a laugh of triumph. She pulled him along until she stopped at what she assumed was the store, tilting her head a bit as she read the sign. The walls of the store were black, and so was the tile, the small lot crammed with pop-culture and mall-goth apparel. It was unmistakably the ever popular amongst angsty teens, scene queens/kings, awkward Who fans, and even more awkward Stuck fans- Hot Topic. But because of licensing purposes the name was Edgy On Purpose, how suiting really and straight to the point. Dipper groaned as he was pulled inside of the store, reluctantly allowing to as well.

It was a slow day, so it wasn’t a surprise when a short employee with dyed blue hair of various shades walked up to them, several piercings in her ears and a stud on the side of her nose, her eyeliner thicker than her glasses frames, a lanyard covered with several pins from cookie cats to magical girl icons, her matte purple lips turned upwards into a smile as she greeted them, “Hey there, how’s it goin’?”

“Tiring, and yours?” Dipper answered with an awkward smile.

The woman gave an equally awkward smile, forced of course as she rolled her eyes, “Ehhh, due to employment reasoning I’m abided to say I’m doing good, or along those lines,” she set down the shirt she had just folded and walked over to the two, placing a hand on her hip over her ‘bullet’ belt, “Anything you two are looking for?”

“I’m looking for a way out, which I already know that one, as for here, I have no idea, so just looking,” Dipper answered her with more joking honesty. Lust watched the two before staring at the blue-haired woman.

She looked at her with a smile, “Well if you need anything, you’re more than welcomed to ask. I like your lenses by the way, Kid.”

Lust brought a hand up to almost touch one of her pink colored eyes in confusion, she wasn’t wearing glasses, what did she mean by that? She didn’t know but gave a nervous smile, “Thank you… I like yours too.”

The sin tugged hastily at Dipper’s hand and walked further into the claustrophobic store, her eyes wide as she stared at everything lining the walls. Shirts with cartoons she recognized watching on the tv, but most of bands and phrasings she’s never heard of. Why would there be blood on a dance floor? Just go to the horizon yourself. Why would a bride be wearing black if she were to be getting married, it should be white instead for happiness. It confused her to no end but… It was a human thing, and humans confused her so she rolled with it all. The teenagers from earlier were crowding around some vinyl she didn’t care for at all. And Dipper was still being led around by her while he looked at his phone, presumably texting Bill or someone. He stopped and put his phone into his pocket, watching as the young demon stared up at the wall.

“Hey, you know if you want anything just tell me, okay? You’re alright to buy something,” Dipper smiled, watching as she hummed an eyed the clothing. Sure it wasn’t a style he’d ever thought the kid would like, but he should know by now that surprises came left and right. Especially in his life.

Lust’s eyes wandered from the simple tops, to the more intricate patterned with stitch work that made little sense but in the end looked pretty. She didn’t even notice the dresses and skirts at first, but once she did she was in love. With all of them. But she couldn’t ask for every single one despite the fact that she did really want them; she wasn’t her brother. There was one however that she loved more than the rest, debating in her mind before she squeezed the human’s hand.

“Hey Dipper, I wanna see that dress…”

She pointed up to one on the second to top face-outs, he looked up and nodded before calling back for the employee from earlier. When she arrived she laughed a bit nervously, having to go and grab a small step ladder for herself to reach it, even with the long pole. Grabbing the correct dress and size requested before handing it to them.

“Hey, you wanna try that on? We have a room in the back if you’d like to.”

Lust looked at the woman as she held the dress close to herself, looking over at Dipper before nodding happily. Walking quickly behind the employee to the dressing room, Dipper leisurely making his way along with them. The sin was let into the single room, speaking a ‘thank you’ followed by a hum. Dipper leaned on the wall outside as he flipped through some social media site, trying to ignore the annoying punk-pop-rock-screamo mashup music or whatever it was they were playing. Embarrassingly enough he hummed along to the tune without even realizing it- hey, he hangs out with Wendy and Tramby, and not to mention Robbie, he grew up around their weird scene angst phases, he was bound to pick up some stuff that sadly stuck around with him whether he liked it or not. He was in his own world, tapping away at his phone, occasionally snickering to himself before going back to a bored blank expression.

“Hey, Dip-Dad?” Lust questioned as she opened the door just enough to peer out at him, he looked up at her, “Could I wear this out maybe?”

He didn’t answer at first as she opened the door more so and holding it open with her hand, staring down at the bottom black lace that peeked out from the hem of the red dress. It was sleeveless, with a squared low collar, the detailed lace-skulled printed all over the fabric. She already pulled her shoes back on as well, smiling widely at him, “Yeah, yeah that’s fine, make sure to grab what you were wearing though, okay?”

She nodded happily and grabbed the skirt and shirt before running out with Dipper, she ended up getting her attention grabbed by the hair accessories. Looking over at Dipper who had the dress tag in hand, giving it over to the employee, he gave her a nod saying it was okay if she wanted something else as well, which she happily took hold of a pair of red bows and handed them eagerly to the woman. Leaning awkwardly over the counter for her to remove the sensor at the base of her neck where the dress started. The sin grabbed the bag that had the bows and her old clothes in it and hugged it close to herself, smiling ear to ear as she thanked the employee herself, skipping out of the store ahead of Dipper and waiting happily for him at the entrance.

She hugged him tightly with one hand when he was close, her cheek smooshing up against his torso, “Oh thank you thank you thank you!!”

“You’re welcome, no problem at all,” He laughed, looking down at her and watching as she twirled, staring down at the dress she wore in adoration, “I’m glad you like it. Come on, there’s this ice cream place here too, I did promise you ice cream, right? I can’t remember…”

“Well now you have to~!!!” she sung and narrowed her smiling gaze at him.

The line wasn’t as bad as Dipper had expected it to be, it didn’t take them really any time at all for them to get what they wanted and sit at one of the small tables in the corner right next to the window. Lust had set her ice cream aside to dig out the bows from the bag, quickly unpacking them and clipping one in her hair before leaning over and clipping the other into Dipper’s hair. She sat back with a wide smile as she admired her work.

He snorted, casually taking a spoonful of the treat into his mouth before speaking, “You seem really excited over this, you must really like it.”

Her smile dropped a bit, turning into one of comfort as her gaze softened as she spoke, “You have no idea Dipper… I love it… I’ve never had anything bought for me before.”

“What do you mean?” He gave a confused look to her.

She sighed a bit as she poked the ice cream with her spoon, but her smile never faltered, “I love my dad, I really do. Everything he has done for us, I appreciate it. He’s gone out of his way to get us the things we have, even when they were never necessities, giving far more at the ends of deals than what he got in return, giving up things that he probably wouldn’t be able to get for years before the opportunity presented itself to him again. It’s honest work, but it’s not. It’s nice to have something that was gotten, that was given, that wasn’t taken in a sense. But, I guess for him all of it is just like a purchase, he’s not stealing. In a sense it’s us that are stealing from him; stealing away things that he could have had, that he’s given up for us…” Her smile dropped completely as she sighed, “It’s a change for once though,” Her gaze shifted to him, “with you he gives, and you return it, a constant dealing of honesty, like for once he’s not having something stolen from him on either ends.”

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck as she spoke, staring at the table and not knowing what to say, “I think- that’s a good thing maybe? I don’t know…”

Lust had her cheek resting against her knuckles, her first partially covering her mouth, she sighed but in content, “Dipper. I like you a lot, and I know my father goes as far as saying he loves you- I don’t doubt that. I like you not only as a person, or as a father figure. I like you for what you are. For who you are. Going far beyond that you think you are, what you’re roles and titles are.”

He was beyond confused, looking up to meet pink eyes, seeing the familiar slit pupil his own demon had. He swallowed under her gaze, watching as she slowly blinked and looked out the window, the pupils circular, humane like again as she smile, “Thank you, that’s all I will say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -wiggle- Lust is a hot topic sin baby fucking fight me. 
> 
> Do you like how the chapters are going? Seeing some sort of input from the sins on Dipper/the relationship/junk like that??? I don't know... bllaAAAHHH
> 
> Up next; Wrath


	3. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHIS CHAPTER IS SO FUCKING LONG IT'S 8k+ woRDS FUCK ME

Dipper huffed tiredly as he picked up random things off the floor. Where the hell did Bill go? Why did he have to leave him alone to watch all seven of the damn kids? He raked his fingers through his dark hair trying to take a moment’s break before he heard Pride hiss angrily from the living room, causing him to whip his head up and toss the stuffed animal he held onto the table to go investigate. He walked in to see Pride and Wrath playing a vicious game of tug-o-war with each other over one of the old handheld games he dug up from the attic.

“Give it to me!” Wrath tugged harshly, knitting his eyebrows in annoyance at his youngest sibling.

“No!” Pride growled with a pout, leaning with all her weight as she brought her foot up to kick at him, “I haven’t played all day and you’ve played all morning! It’s my turn!!”

“I’m not done!!”

“Then why did you put it down!?”

He narrowed his red eyes and clashed with wide golden ones, the girl’s freckles shimmering with her growing frustration. Dipper sighed loudly but got neither of the sins attentions as they glared at each other. Wrath gave another hard tug that brought Pride along, a yelp coming from her at the action.

“Hey! You two knock it off!” Dipper marched over to them, but neither lightened up.

“If you don’t let go I will scream so loud dad will banish you to the mindscape for a week!”

Wrath’s eyes narrowed as he bared his teeth, gritting lowly, “Fucking try it and see what happens.”

Pride took a deep breath and puffing her chest out to make her point clear, but before she could make a sound it was Wrath who growled. But not at her. Dipper reached out and placed his hand gently on the angry sin’s shoulder to catch his attention, he tensed up at the contact and whipped his head around and glared at the human. He dropped his hold on the game and turned on his heels to face Dipper completely, taking steps forwards that caused the older to take steps back raising his hands up in defense as the sin spat out.

“Don’t you EVER, and I mean EVER!” Ira’s voice was a loud growl, his pupils narrowed as he glared up at Dipper, “Touch me again! If you even THINK about laying a hand on me so help me I will make your life such a miserable hellish experience that even the deepest, darkest pit of Lucifer’s domain would seem like a gift!”

Dipper’s eyes were wide as he stared down at him, unable to find words to speak. The demon simply snorted and turned to the younger sin, “Fucking keep the damn game, it’s not even worth it.”

And with that he marched off. Dipper and Pride watching him until he threw open the front door and walked off, slamming it hard behind him. Dipper released a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding as he blink a view times. He… Wasn’t sure what happened there. He looked over at the girl sitting on the floor, the game held close to her chest as she stared at him with equally wide eyes but spoke nothing. Scrambling to her feet she ran off, pushing passed him and up the stairs into presumably the attic. Dipper simply stared at the floor in thought before he slunk over to recliner and carefully sat down. He was zoned out, eyebrows knitted in frustration and thought. He didn’t notice the man walk into the room.

“Wow.”

Dipper looked up to see Stanley leaning in the doorway, he simply buried his face in his hands and shook his head, “Grunkle Stan, I’m so sorry… I don’t- I’m not very good at this whole parenting thing…”

He sighed heavily as he brought his head up, cradling his chin partly in his hands with his fingers curled over his mouth. He looked over at the elderly as he spoke up, “That kid has a lot of anger. And I mean a lot.”

“I know, I know” Dipper looked down, speaking quietly, “I just don’t know what to do…”

Stan walked over to him, ruffling his hair a bit to comfort him in some way, “Hey, kids are a handful even on their own. For seven kids, you’re doing a pretty good job. ‘Least better than I ever could have.”

Dipper smiled a bit, “You don’t even have kids though.”

“Exactly, don’t get me wrong they’re… Something. But I couldn’t handle having my own, not the father type. I mean, hell, even having you guys spend the summers with me wasn’t the best ideas, how many bad habits had you and your sister picked up from me?”

“But who else would have shown us how to count cards or forge signatures?” They both shared a small laugh before it died down, Dipper sighing again, “Really though… I’m sorry, so sorry… Look, I’ll talk to Bill about what we spoke about, and then we can all sit down I promise. I just, I’m trying to find a good time an-“

“Kid, look, no rush, no worries. Really, you’re the only one pushing for it,” he stopped him and shook his head, folding his arms over his broad chest, “For now let’s just focus on that kid. There’s got to be a way to help with his temper.”

“I’ve tried everything! Bill’s tried talking to him, and still nothing!”

“I don’t think talking is something that one’s good at, he’s more of a hands on type of kid,” Stan looked over to the wall, looking over the framed photographs that littered the wall along with other trinkets, “If there is one thing aggression is good for; it’s fighting.”

“Oh my God St-“

“Hear me out, hear me out. When I was a teenager I had a lot of anger, trust me a lot. When my dad signed me and Ford up for boxing, it helped out a lot with it, it was great. A great way to blow off steam. Besides, the ki-“

“Wrath…”

“Right, the sin kid,” Dipper rolled his eyes, “If I understand all this weird demon junk, he’s completely defenseless, and you and I both know that he’s gonna get in a lot of trouble, especially with that mouth of his. He should know how to stick up for himself instead of hiding behind yours or Triangulum Entangulum’s leg. Teach him how to handle himself without the magic he can’t even use, and he’ll blow of some steam. Give it a try, who knows, might work. If not, we can figure something else out. Honestly I just want that one under control.”

Dipper hummed in mock though, this really didn’t seem like a good idea but he’d humor the old man nonetheless, he had a point and he might as well give it a shot. Hell, it was the least he could try and do if he and the other eight demons were still allowed to stay under the roof of the shack, “But I don’t even know who to talk to about all that junk, you haven’t boxed in years…”

“You know who does though.”

He looked up at him before back down, sighing through his nose before nodding.

* * *

Dipper was dreading pulling himself out of bed… Even though Bill had gotten home from whatever it was he was doing last night Ira still hadn’t stopped being the little hellish child he was. Purposely drinking the last of the juice so Pride couldn’t have any, purposely stealing her favorite blanket for himself and so forth. Leaving a pouting grumpy pride to whine and complain nearly every half-hour to Bill and ultimately have the sin sleep in their room to avoid whatever else Ira had in store for her after not giving up the video game. And of course Bill didn’t buy the “Oh no Bill, I’m sick, cough cough, oh well can’t spend time with the shitlord-I err mean, the kid…” bit either. Simply smiling at him and countering ever excuse he had until Dipper sighed and surrendered to spending time with Ira.

Bill was halfway dressed, all he needed was to put on his waistcoat and jacket, but that could wait. He shoved open the attic door as he happily sung aloud and took long strides to where Ira usually slept, “Oh my little Ira, it’s time to rise for the day!”

Wrath pulled the covers over his head more and curled up against the wall at the sound of the other demon’s voice. He didn’t answer him.

“Come on dear,” Bill sat down on the edge of the makeshift bed, running his hand over the other’s frame as he hummed, “The others are up! Aren’t you excited? Today you get to spend the whole day with just you and Dipper! You know, Lust and Envy had lots of fun, I think you will too!”

“Dad” he finally poked his head from the covers as he whined quietly, “Dad… I don’t feel very good… My stomach hurts,” He coughed a bit, “I think it’s this dumb human environment, I must have caught something… Seems like I can’t hang out with your boyfriend today, what a huge shame since I really wanted to hang out with him…”

“Ira, Dipper pulled the exact same thing not even ten minutes ago.”

“FFff-fig tree..!” he growled and threw the blanket halfway off himself, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest, “Dad, really, why do I have to spend time with him? I don’t want to, and you know I don’t want to, and he knows I don’t want to. And if he pulled the same trick then obviously he doesn’t want to hang out with me.”

Bill sighed and pulled his son to sit up, wrapping an arm around him as he growled a bit but allowed it, “Because. Listen, it is very important, both in general and to me, for my kids and my love to spend time with each other. You don’t have to get along one-hundred percent but it would mean the world to me if you’d at least try.”

“But why can’t you hang out with me instead?” He looked up at him with wide red eyes, eyebrows knitted in slight confusion, “Or at least come along with us so I don’t have to be stuck with him alone. At least with someone else I don’t have to bear the burden.”

He raked his fingers through the young demon’s hair as he smiled at him, “You know I can’t… That’d be unfair to the others. Besides, I have been very busy lately, don’t worry though I’ll make it all up to you, to all of you, when I have time.”

“Bu-“

“Please, try? For me? Just this one day.”

Ira puffed out his cheeks in a pout, staring up at Bill as he was given a gentle smile. He sighed quietly to himself and nodded, “Fine….”

“Thank you, it wont be as bad as you think,” he leaned down and placed a kiss to his head, getting a groan and shove to his shoulders, along with Ira batting his hands at him, “Hurry and get dressed, Dipper should already be ready downstairs.”

He was right. Dipper was already downstairs, pouring himself a quick cup of coffee and Sloth a small cup of hot chocolate. The sin enjoyed feeling like an adult but hated the bitter taste of coffee so stuck with the other hot beverage in the mornings. Dipper jumped a bit when he felt an arm snake around his shoulder and hook around his neck to pull him back into Bill’s chest, but he relaxed instantly when he realized who it was.

“He’ll be down in a minute,” he pressed his lips against his human’s cheekbone as he hummed, placing a quick kiss, “Please be good. Envy will help Stanley with the others, they should be fine since they enjoy the tourists. Don’t worry though, I’ll be watching from the windows, so just relax and focus the day with Ira. Okay?”

Dipper nodded and turned to him, quickly placing a kiss to his lips and received a smile before the demon wandered off, leaving Dipper sighing as he sipped his coffee and stare at the wall in the thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Wrath jump from the stairs with a harsh thud, marching into the kitchen and stopping with his hand on his hips, clicking his tongue against his teeth.

“So, Dipshit, what ‘great’ ‘fun’ ‘cool’ totally annoying human thing do you have in store for me?” he sighed and rolled his eyes, “Look, alright, let’s just have you drive me somewhere, you let me do my own thing and you can spend a few hours doing whatever it is you humans do, we come home and I tell dad how much fun I had and how much we bonded. It’s a win-win-win. We don’t have to spend time with each other and dad thinks we spent time together.”

“That’s sounds like a magnificent idea, but Bill would know easily,” Dipper spoke point blank and got a loud growl of frustration from the sin.

“Ugh! Why the hell do we even have to do this stupid bullshit!?” Wrath raised his voice in annoyance, “It’s all Lust’s fault! ‘oh I wanna hang out with dipper too! Envy got too! We all should’ ‘oh sounds like a great idea!’ It’s all so dumb! Why don’t we have a choice?!”

Dipper didn’t answer him as he stared at him, taking a long drink of his coffee before setting it down on the countertop and sighed. He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and flipped through his contacts as he placed his hand on Sloth’s head as a small goodbye, getting the sin the unlatch from his leg and allow him to walk out of the kitchen.

“Hey,” Dipper spoke, grabbing the keys from the small table and already walking out the door, Wrath glaring at him and catching up to him as he was nearly completely ignored, “Yeah, yeah. Tell her I’ll call her later, I have some stuff going on that’s been… Time consuming. Don’t tell her though that I called- yeah I know, shit-move I get it. But just, look okay this isn’t why I called you. Just meet me at that smoothie place, you know the one with the little palm tree logo and the- yeah! Yeah that one! Oh, bring your boxing gear too, please? Look, I’ll explain it all when I see you. Okay, thank you.”

“Who was that?” Wrath watched him set his phone down in the cup holder, his eyes still straight ahead as he watched the road.

“Don’t worry about it.”

The sin gave a dirty look of annoyance, huffing loudly as he leaned back in the passenger seat and waited for this entire damn day to be done. Neither of them spoke the entire time, making the ride far longer feeling that what it needed it to be. Once Dipper pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off he kept the doors locked, opening his door and relocking them until he walked over to the passenger side and let Wrath out, instantly grabbing his hand to avoid the risk of him darting and walked them into the small shop. The sin pushing at the human’s hand.

“Do you want anything?”

“I want to go home.”

“Can’t do that, I’m meeting someone here, it’s part of what we’re going to do today,” Dipper sighed as he looked down at him, rubbing his temples, “Do you want anything?”

The sin simply narrowed his eyes at him but slowly nodded his head, staring up at the chalkboard menu. The two got what they wanted and sat in the corner next to the window, Dipper giving him his phone to pass the time with. Not before he put on the child lock on it to avoid any risks though. It was almost half an hour until Dipper spoke a loud ‘hey’ and got Wrath’s attention. He looked up to see who it was the human was motioning to, turning to see a blonde woman approaching them. She had her long hair pulled back in a ponytail, her blunt bangs laying just above her stone cold blue eyes. She wore simple shorts and a tank top, carrying a bag over her shoulder.

“Hey Dipper.”

“Woah, Dipshit,” Wrath dropped the phone on the table and smiled wryly over at the man before back at the woman, “Think it’s wise showing me your side chick?”

The woman rolled her eyes and scoffed, tugging out the other metal chair and taking a seat, Dipper speaking up, “Hate to burst your bubble, but there’s no chance in hell I’d ever, nor could, cheat on Bill.”

“Hate to burst _your_ bubble, Dipper, but I could do wayyy better than you if I were to cheat on Mabel,” Pacifica spoke up with a forced smile, “Awkward men, aren’t my thing.”

Wrath laughed and stared at her, “Ohohohohohhh!!! Oh my God I love her, who is this?”

Dipper looked at him with a blank look, the sin smiling widely as her, “This is Pacifica. Pacifica this is Wrath.”

“Call me Ira!” He scooted his chair over closer to her, getting her to raise an eyebrow at him before look over at Dipper.

“Is this what you mean but time consuming stuff?” Dipper nodded, “Didn’t take you as a family man truthfully.”

“Yeah, long story,” he brushed his hand through his hair and chewed on his straw, “Don’t tell Mabel please, I want us all to just get together so you and meet them all-“

“Them all?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Are you a rabbit or something?” he shifted uncomfortably under her blank, almost judging gaze, “Who did you fuck with?”

“N-nobody! They’re all Bill’s!” Dipper raised his hands up in defense, his eyes wide as he explained, “All Bill’s, and I guess now mine too…? Just! Okay, look. I guess, remember that argument me and him had over your place about the babies and kids, you called me a huge dick-“

Wrath was enjoying the uncomfortable atmosphere of Dipper, trying to explain himself to the other human. He rested his elbows on the table and cradled his chin in his palms as he watched with a wide smile.

“And you’re proving my point even more, Dipper. Mabel has been worried, thinking she did something wrong because you haven’t taken the time to call her. I had half a mind to tell her when she dropped me off that it was you I was meeting, she knows I don’t go to the gym on Thursdays.”

“Did you?” Dipper’s eyes were wide in slight worry, waiting for her answer.

“No,” her voice was bordering annoyance at him, “But give me one reason why I shouldn’t pick up my phone and call her, tell her that her own brother is an asshole- granted she hears that all the time from me but hey, this time I say that in all sincerity.”

“Thanks?” Dipper was confused, shaking his head, “Wait no. Shit, Paz, okay okay. Retrace. Look, don’t call her, don’t say anything about kids or anything to her. Look, I’ll call her tonight when I get home. Just don’t say anything to her even still, I’ll bring Bill, Ir-Wrath, and the others over this weekend, okay? I didn’t ask you to meet me here to get scolded and told how bad of a brother I am.”

“Dipper, do you really expect any less of me?” she tilted her head a bit, narrowing her eyes a bit in mock confusion, “My entire relationship with you is to dent your ego as much as I can.”

“Marry me.”

“It’s like friends but with an irony,” She folded her arms over her chest and sighed, looking off to the side and ignoring the comment from the sin, looking back at the man, “What did you want me for? And why did you ask me to bring all this junk with me?”

Dipper sighed, nodding his head over to the sin, who was staring at her with a happy smile, “Stan said I should sign him up for boxing. I don’t know anything about it, and you fight and junk. Think you can take us to the gym or something? Show us how to do all this fighting junk?”

The woman hummed and narrowed her frozen gaze at him, pursing her lips before her eyes shifted to the smiling sin and back to him. She sighed loudly before shrugging off her bag and standing up, “Alright, you’re driving, and buying me a drink before we leave.”

The drive to the gym wasn’t bad, Pacifica sipping on her drink and fiddling with the radio and between scolding Dipper and telling him what’s been going on with her and Mabel. Asking him questions as well about what’s been going on. Once they got where they needed to be Wrath happily jumped out of the car and to Pacifica, saying how he was more than happy to help her and carry her things, which she agreed to with a cocked eyebrow and a quiet sigh. He shadowed her every movement, straightening his posture as she took confident strides.

She stopped and the two did as well, she cracked her knuckles as she turned on her heels and leaned down to grab her gloves, not yet putting them on as she looked over at Dipper, “You know anything about this?”

“No,” Dipper scoffed with a snarky smile and eye roll, “But really, how hard can it be? You swing a fist and then duck, and then swing your other.”

Her gaze was blank for a moment before she clicked her tongue against her teeth, looking down at the sin, “What about you?”

“I- I really don’t actually know anything about human fighting or whatever it is this is-but! But I wanna learn!”

“Want your first lesson?” She gave a small smile and looked over at Dipper, narrowing her gaze, “Dipper, grab some gloves and get in the ring with me, show me what you got.”

“Alright, sure, but you know I’ve dealt with paranormal things, so don’t think I’m some wimp,” he did as he was instructed, “I’ve fought off zombies before and not to mention, I helped you out with that little poltergeist problem you had a while back.”

She snorted as she climbed under the ropes, Dipper following after her. She gave him a small smile as he gave one back, trying too obvious to make himself out to be tougher than what they all knew he was. After they both brought their hands up to help block their respected faces, Pacifica spoke.

“Alright, lesson one!” She allowed Dipper to throw the first punch which she easily moved out of the way off, causing him to stumble a bit before he caught himself. He planted his feet down firmly to face her again, his hands still lowered giving her the perfect chance to pull her right arm back before slamming her fist into the side of his face. He stumbled and dropped instantly, feeling his teeth knock together and every nerve in the side of his face begin to ache. She stood proudly with her fist against her hip as she looked down at him, “Don’t be cocky.”

Wrath couldn’t help but happily squeal, running over to the edge of the ring and looking up at her, completely ignoring Dipper as he rubbed his jaw, “Oh my God!!! You’re so cool! How does someone so cool like you know such a loser like him?”

“Aw, don’t say that,” Pacifica looked down at him before over her shoulder at Dipper, helping him up, “He’s a loser, sure, but he’s cool in his own little ways. ‘Sides, Bill likes him, so he can’t be too bad. But to answer your question, I’m his sister’s girlfriend, fiancée? Who knows anymore, I’m pretty much his sister-in-law though.”

“So by human relations, you’re like my aunt?” He questioned with a smile still, though slightly faltering in fear he got it wrong.

“Yeah, something like that, I don’t think him and Bill are married, but yeah let’s go with I’m your aunt. Aunt Paz.”

“Aunt Pez…” Dipper mumbled to himself with a small snort at the dorky nickname the woman had earned herself over the years.

She instantly looked over at him again and raised her brow, “You want me to drop your ass again?”

“Ugh, learn how to take a joke for once, jeez,” he sighed as he climbed over the rope and out of the ring, taking off the gloves and giving them to Ira, “Here, I’ll sit this one off, go ahead. She won’t bite unless you piss her off.”

The sin looked from the gloves up to him, his eyes wide before looking back over to Pacifica. He nodded happily and grabbed the gloves and slipped them on, scrambling quickly into the ring and ready to do whatever it was the blonde human wanted him to do. Dipper sat on a bench as he rubbed his sore jaw, watching them both in silence, a small smile on his face as he watched how oddly calm and happy the usually pissed off sin was, how eager he was to listen to what Pacifica was showing him, telling him. His smile slowly faded though as the time went on, his jaw stopped hurting but he never got up. Instead his eyebrows furrowed as he watched the way the sin was smiling, throwing easy punches at the other who had a small smile of her own. It all eventually faded from him watching from the sidelines to almost sulking as he looked through his phone. Passing the time by watching video after video after video, switching to look through random social medias and finding articles to read. He hadn’t even noticed the walking up to him until Pacifica jokingly and gently tapped her glove to his side.

“Boom, and it’s a record, 15 second K.O.” She spoke, looking at him with a small lopsided smile, “Hey, why didn’t you come join? You know it was pretty fun actually.”

“Oh? Um, I more better one-on-one, besides fighting isn’t my thin-“

“Well it’s my thing! Oh my God I love this! Who knew humans actually had fun things to do!” Ira smiled widely, “You guys fight for entertainment? And nobody yells at you if you break someone’s nose? They actually cheer? Oh my God this is great! Hahaa~!!”

Dipper gave him a forced smile, something he got pretty good at through the course of his teenage years and the ones after. Tucking his phone into his pocket he stood up, already turned on his heels and heading towards the door, “So, you two ready?”

Pacifica watched him, her face dropping as she observed his actions, “Yeah…”

The drive was, well less chatty from before. Mostly filled with Wrath happily having a near one sided conversation with Pacifica, who simply hummed when she needed to. But she kept her eyes on Dipper, who was zoned out, watching the road in concentration, lost in his own thoughts. She read him easily, she was always able to do that so easily it seemed. But she didn’t say anything. Instead she just told him where to drop her off, stating that she needed to grab some stuff and that Mabel could pick her up from the store.

“Aww, what?” Wrath whined, “No, don’t go! Come on, you can come over to our house and we can still hang out! Dipper’s making dinner too! That’s like, the one thing he’s good at. My dad, he’s not the best cook at all, he claims to be all knowing but he cannot even make mac & cheese.”

“Relax, you’ll see me again. Dipper owes it to Mabel to bring you all over sometime,” She gave him a small smile before looking over at Dipper, her smile dropping into a serious expression, “I’m not gonna say anything, Dipper, but you better call her. If I don’t hear that ringtone she set for you in the next day or so, I will say something. And you and I both know that she’d rather hear all this from you later, than hear it from someone else thinking she knew. Got it?”

He nodded slowly, whispering an ‘okay’ before she got out with her stuff, closing the door behind her.

“Oh man!!! She is so cool!!”

Wrath couldn’t stop smiling the entire way home, occasionally squealing as he’d flail his arms. Whispering small things about Pacifica, how cool she already was, how fun it was, how he couldn’t wait to spend more time with her. It all registered in Dipper’s head and dropped straight down to the pit of his stomach, sitting there like a weight. He couldn’t wait to get home, and of course the ride seemed like it took forever, feeling as though he was going 40 mph under the limit but he didn’t dare speed, he didn’t need to deal with getting pulled over. When they finally got home Wrath quickly ran into the house, smiling still as his voice was heard by Dipper, whom was slowly making his way up the steps in a reasonable manner. But when he got inside the sin had already bolted up the stairs, leaving Bill leaning on the staircase with a smile.

“How did it go?” The demon smiled at him and moved himself off the railing to go over to him, ready to pull him into a hug before Dipper hummed and ducked from his arms, receiving a questioning look, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, and it went fine, I’m just tried.”

“It’s your turn to make dinner though,” Bill looked down at him, narrowing his golden eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on in his human’s head.

Dipper waved him off before moving passed him to head upstairs, “Bill, I’m not feeling good, just. I don’t know order pizza or something, I don’t really care right now, okay?”

Bill watched him until he was no longer in view from the base of the stairs, tilting his head a bit before walking over into the kitchen to find a phone to use. Multitasking as he did so.

_What’s wrong?_

Dipper exhaled loudly from his nose and squeezed his eyes shut at the echoing voice in his head. Closing the bedroom door and kicking his shoes off before answering him.

_Bill, I just told you that nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired, okay?_

The demon rolled his eyes at him but didn’t reply right away, instead doing as Dipper had told him a few minutes ago to order something. Once he did so and hung up he set the phone down and tried his best to focus. He closed his eyes to listen to what his human was thinking only to bring up a blank. It probably didn’t help him that the twins were blaring the tv loudly.

_There’s something more though._

_I don’t want to talk about this right now…_

_We’re not talking though, we’re thinking._

_Not a loophole that’s working, I’m just… Really tired, maybe when you come upstairs in a bit but for now, just let me be…_

Bill opened his eyes again, debating on whether he should go upstairs now or wait like he said. The decision already made when he heard one of the sins call for him. When they had all gathered in the kitchen to eat even Wrath didn’t tell him what was eating at Dipper, though he was extremely happy. It didn’t truly make sense to the demon, but he’d get to the bottom of it by the end of the night.

The demon slowly opened their bedroom door and looked inside the room, the lights turned off and his human’s clothing scattered about without a care at all as he climbed into bed in only his boxers. He stepped inside and closed the door, the lock clicking once shut. He flicked the lights on and began to undress himself as he could sense the other’s presence wide awake.

“Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” he asked as he slipped his shirt off.

Dipper huffed and hugged his pillow, opening his eyes as he stared across the room at the wall. But he didn’t answer.

Bill stripped down and pulled on his pajama bottoms before turning off the light, leaving the door locked before he climbed into bed next to the other. He climbed under the blankets and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, “Hey… Come on, talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Dipper finally spoke, an obvious pout in his voice.

“There’s always something to talk about, come on, what’s on your mind, Sapling.”

“He doesn’t like me…”

“Who?” Bill rolled them over so he was on his back and Dipper on top of him, “Ira?”

“Yeah…” he rearranged himself to lay on his demon, his head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him, already feeling comforted by his presence, “I did what Stan told me, the whole boxing thing. And I thought we were both gonna have fun and junk, but he just seemed so happy and excited when Pacifica was there I would’ve just ruined the fun…”

“Wait, why was Pez there?”

He sighed, knowing that faint undertone in the other’s voice, “I know, it was supposed to be just me and him… But I don’t know anything about boxing or anything like that, and she does, you’ve seen how she kicks ass. He already adores her, she only had to say one word and he became her shadow instantly.”

“Well,” Bill hummed, running his fingers through the brunette’s hair, “Did you and him try to do it together?”

“Yeah, well sorta… She kinda knocked me on my ass, he got a good laugh out of it, and it’s like they forgot about me… I have this huge bruise on my face if you hadn’t notice already.”

The demon slowly blinked, staring up at the ceiling in the dark before he spoke, “I think… You should try again, but this time alone, not with Pacifica. Like you did with Envy and Lust… He shouldn’t have to divide his attention to two people, not saying that it was your intention… Give it another chance, if he truly doesn’t want it, then at least you tried. At least you both tried. And that’s good enough.”

Dipper simply hummed and buried his face in the man’s chest, hugging him tightly. Bill placed a kiss to the top of his head, “I’m sure he’ll love you when he gets to know you… I know I do.”

He laughed softly, “I love you too… And yeah, I’ll try again.”

* * *

“Oh no, what happened to your face, Dip-dap?” Lust leaned over to look at the large bruise on Dipper’s face, Sloth sitting in his lap and observing it for himself, the older sin scoffed as stood back, “Was it my dumb brother? I’ll give him one too!”

“Relax, relax, it wasn’t him… It was, a friend.”

“A friend?” she looked down at him with a curious expression.

Wrath laughed as he entered the kitchen, smiling widely, “Yeah, a friend, more specifically a girlfriend, even more specifically his brother’s. Yeah, I met Mabel’s girlfriend, I met aunt Pacifica yesterday.”

Sloth’s eyes widened at the comment, looking at Dipper with blue eyes that held confusion in them, “He did…? But you said we’d all get to meet your sister and her together…”

Dipper slowly nodded, swallowing down his guilt before he answered, “Well… It was kind of, an accident almost, a change of plans really. Don’t worry though! I have to call her anyway, we’ll meet them! I promise!”

“Promise…? Really promise?”

Dipper looked at Sloth, smiling to him as he nodded, linking their pinkies together, “Promise, pinkie promise, the most sacred of promises we humans have.”

 The sin smiled at him widely. Dipper’s gaze going towards Wrath, who was already climbing the countertop to get something from the top shelf of the cupboard. Remembering Bill’s words from last night, their conversation.

“Hey, Ira-“

“It’s Wrath to you.”

“Right, Wrath, sorry,” Dipper spoke his apology and correction softly before his voice picked back up, “Anyway, what are you planning on doing today?”

The sin looked over at him with a puzzled confused look on his face, “Why?”

“I’m just curious! Just curious that’s all.”

Wrath jumped down from the countertop with a loud thud as his feet his the floor, huffing as he stood up straight, “Well, if you must know I don’t actually know what I’m going to be doing, I’m probably going to be practicing what Pacifica taught me yesterday.”

“Oh cool, cool, I’m sure she’d be glad to know that you’re taking her lessons to heart,” he rubbed the back of his neck, even more uncomfortable under the two gazes of Sloth and Lust.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Wrath’s red eyes narrowed at him.

“Nothing, I just mean that, you know, she takes teaching people very serious so she’d be happy to know, that’s all…!”

Wrath pursed his lips before he hummed a ‘riiight’, unwrapping the fruit rollup and leaving the kitchen. Dipper sighed to himself and slumped in his chair, albeit a little hard with a kid in your lap. His head hanging back as he closed his eyes. This seemed a lot easier in practice that it was in actual play. Geez, why was this kid always so hard to deal with, even when he was calm and collect and not throwing some sort of tantrum… But he was doing this for Bill, and for the sake of Wrath as well. Sure the kid was a brat, but he did want to at least try and bond with him before he declared his final opinion of him.

The sin had bolted up the stairs as he balled the snack up and shoved it into his mouth, not paying too much attention as he was walking down the hallway headed to the attic. Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his midsection and tug him into a room. The shared room of Dipper and Bill to be exact.

“Ira,” Bill spoke softly, the sin looking up at him with wide eyes. He noticed that almost panicked expression on his son’s face, Wrath trying to wrack his brain to figure out what on earth he could’ve done to be yelled at, but the man shook his head, “No, no. You’re not in trouble.”

He let out a sigh of relief before shrugging out of his father’s hold, taking a step back and looking up at him with his usual bored expression, “Alright, so then what did you need?”

“How was it, yesterday?” Bill asked him, towering over the sin as he smiled softly, shutting the door of the room.

“Oh man!” Wrath’s eyes lit up as he smiled widely, “It was so much fun! Aunt Paz is so cool, she’s so funny too! She’s definitely my type of person, so witty and cool and snarky, it was great! She even let me borrow her old gloves, she’s so nice! Can we meet her some more? Who knew there were humans that were actually cool!”

Bill hummed in response, he took long slow strides around the other, “And what about Dipper?”

“Oh Dipper…? What do you mean? He was fine too I guess, he’s so lame though compared to Pacifica-“

“You know,” he stopped and knelt down to be eye level, “The entire reason for yesterday was for you and him to bond, not you and Pacifica-“

“But-!”

He shushed him, threading his fingers through his messy dark hair. His face didn’t hold a smile, but more of a content nonchalant expression as he spoke, “Ira, I know how you feel about him already, and I don’t think that’s fair since you’ve never spent any real time with him.”

“I’ve spent time with him, you know after I ran off that one time…” He wanted to swat his father’s hand away but knew it was best not to. Instead he simply watched him, feeling the way his fingers ran over his scalp, “I mean he’s not _bad…”_

“Comforting you is one thing, and I agree with that action. But you need to spend actual time with him, where everything is fine, everything is right. Remember what I asked of you yesterday? If not for you, then for me. I think I deserve that, correct?”

Wrath sighed a bit, but nodded nonetheless, “Yeah… I can try to spend time with Dipper, but everything he enjoys is boring though..!”

“Then tote him around into doing something you enjoy. You said you liked yesterday,” another nod, “so ask him to help you practice.”

The sin pouted and hummed lowly in aggravation, stopping though as he looked at Bill. He sighed before nodding slowly, whispering an ‘okay’ as the other stood up again. Bill opened the door again and allowed Wrath to weasel his way out into the hallway again. He looked over his shoulder at him before huffing, walking quietly to the top of the stairs.

“Hey, Dipper!” Wrath shouted. Dipper looked over to the stairs as did the other two sins, curiosity taking hold of them three before they heard the sin yell again, impatiently at that, “DIPPER!!!”

Sloth had climbed off of the human without being told, allowing him to stand from the chair and walk over to the stairs, “Y-yeah..?”

Wrath folded his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow as he stared down at him, “Come here, you’re helping me with something.”

He didn’t question, knowing already that he wouldn’t even get an answer aside from another yell of telling him to just get up the damn stairs already. He walked up each step carefully, eyeing the young demon with suspicion. Ira rolling his eyes before he simply grabbed onto one of the open sides of the man’s shirt, pulling him down the hallway.

“So, what do you need help with?”

“Shut,” the sin bossed, letting him go and climbing up the attic stairs.

Dipper sighed, following him up to the attic. He watched Wrath look around the awkwardly shared make-shift bedroom, sighing to himself and trying to think. Dipper was about to speak before he was cut off, closing his mouth shut to allow him to speak.

“Do… Could you, help me with,” Ira sighed, turning to face the human, “Look, can you just help me with the whole boxing thing? You’re the only one who really semi-knows about it, well aside from that Stan character, but I’d feel bad hitting an old guy like that. And if I punch one of my siblings my dad would have my ass.”

“So you just wanna beat me up…?”

“Ugh! I’m not going to hit you that hard! Do you wanna help me or not? And then we can both admit to my dad that we failed at trying to bond with each other,” he narrowed his eyes at him, aggravated frustration evident on his features.

Dipper chewed his cheek in thought before nodding, “Alright, yeah sure… If you need help, why not. What do you want me to do?”

He instructed him to stand in the middle of the room. When he told him to raise his arms up in a defense he quickly shook his head, correcting him and explaining as to why the way he had always done so was incorrect. Carefully explaining to the human the things that Pacifica had told him just the day before.

“Alright,” he spoke as he put on the gloves, standing in front of Dipper, “Just, for now block me okay. That’s all I need you to do, and when I find an opening, well, I won’t hit you too hard. Okay?”

Dipper simply nodded and did just as he was told. Bringing his arm up more to block the sin’s right hook, getting him to smile a bit when he pulled his arm back. Ira narrowed his eyes a bit as he continued to smile, easily throwing his right fist forwards only to have it just as easily block. He knew what he was doing. Planting his left foot firmly as he pivoted to bring his right leg up, snorting when Dipper simply stepped out of the way.

“Is kicking even allowed in boxing?” He questioned as he stood once again closer to him.

The sin looked at him and rolled his eyes, “Pacifica showed me that mixed junk, its totally legal.”

Dipper shrugged and blocked his left hook, focusing on that he didn’t notice the way Wrath brought his right fist up and threw another hook as he was focused, slamming a bit too hard into him. His fist connected into the junction of neck and collarbone and instantly got him to stumble back, bringing his hand up to rub the spot, coughing as he coiled back to sit on the edge of one of the bed.  Wrath stared as he coughed hard, his face red as grimacing, trying to catch some sort of breath. Good God he didn’t expect such a small kid to pack that hard of a punch, but then again he was a demon.

“O-oh my God,” the sin stared with wide red eyes, quickly removing his hands and dropping the gloves to the floor to go over to the human, “Oh my God, Oh my God Dipper I swear I didn’t mean to hit you that hard! Oh my God,” his breath went rigid, eyebrows knitting together, “Oh my God, Dipper please don’t tell Bill! Please! It was an accident I didn’t mean to I promise!!”

Dipper simply gave him an awkward thumbs up, still rubbing at the forming bruise on his neck. Great, two bruises and not even in the course of 24 hours.

“Okay, shit… Um, maybe doing this wasn’t a good idea. But you’re ideas are always so boring! Dammit why did dad want us to bond so badly, I’m only doing this for him!” Wrath laughed nervously, brushing his fingers through his hair as he stared at the floor.

“H-hey, hey look, it’s fine,” Dipper’s voice got the sin to look up at him, “Relax, geez come on, this isn’t the worst injury, or hit, I’ve been given. Come on, I grew up with Paz, she’s punched me in the throat a handful of times.”

He watched as the mortal laughed nervously, scooting back onto the bed until he was against the wall. Dipper looked between the wall and bed to find random containers of cookies, crackers, and other snacks shoved and forgotten. Concluding that he was sitting on one of the twin’s bed. Wrath sighed and worried his lip before carefully sitting on the bed next to him.

“So, you and um,” he fumbled with his words, still trying to somehow make this work and make Bill somewhat happy at their effort, “You and Pacifica, how long have you two known each other?”

“You really like her, don’t you?” Dipper smiled a bit at him before sighing, “I met her when me and my sister first came here to Gravity Falls, well our first summer. Ugh, she was a total, well, bitch… More so than now. She’s not actually mean I guess, she’s nice in her own weird way… ‘Least, Mabel sees that in her. She’s gotten a lot better though, she’s a prime example on how good it is for yourself and others to find something to get all your frustrations out, hers is the fighting and junk.”

“Has she ever taught you and your sister any of it?” Wrath watched him intently, listening to his every word with an odd interest, well odd coming from the sin.

“Ah, not really me, but she showed my sister how to at least stick up for herself,” He shrugged, “I guess I’ve just relied on Bill for most of my defensive stuff… He’s taught me a lot about magic and otherworld stuff. I suck at fighting truthfully, I’m better at running away and hiding behind someone who can fight for me…”

Wrath watched as he laughed nervously, rubbing his collarbone still, “Well… Maybe you should learn, you know you could’ve always joined us yesterday.”

“You looked like you were havin’ fun, didn’t wanna ruin it, ‘sides Pez would’ve kicked my ass over and over again,” he smiled a bit at him, “I can’t have you thinking any less of me than what you already do…”

“Dipper,” Wrath narrowed his eyes, his tone serious along with his expression before he sighed and leaned against the wall, “Look… I don’t, hate you. And I don’t think of you as less as you think I do… You’re a nice person, I can admit that… I’m just, frustrated, okay? It’s nothing personal. I just don’t understand at all, and I’m pissed, okay? You’ve been nothing but nice to me, to my dad, to all of us… And I don’t get that… I don’t understand it and it pisses me off…”

“Pisses you off?” Dipper looked at him with a quizzical expression, “why does it piss you off..?”

“Because… I’m not like my dad, the mind isn’t my domain so I never know what’s going on in other’s heads. And that… Frustrates me and pisses me off. I don’t know why you’re being so nice to all of us when nobody else really has. When, well in the other places we’ve been people are only nice if they want something… But you… Don’t seem to want anything from us…”

“That’s not true, I want you guys to be happy-“

“That is so fucking sappy oh my God…”

“Hey, it may be but it’s true…” Dipper sighed, “I want Bill to be happy, and he’s happy when you’re all happy and me as well… So I’m trying to do that, just like you are.”

“I do want him to be happy… That’s why I’m here hanging out with you even though I kinda really don’t want to…”

“Yeah, but hey, if we can just get along, he’ll be off your back, and he’ll be happy,” he smiled at him, “I think that’s pretty good for just one whole day of us just trying to bond or something, don’t you think? Besides, it’s the thought that really counts, at least we’re trying.”

“Yeah, maybe…” Ira sighed, “But everything you do is so boring to me… And everything I enjoy doing, ends up getting others hurt…”

Dipper hummed and looked around the attic, seeing several boxes littered around before looking over and seeing the majority of them pushed farther into the corner, smiling widely to himself as he stood up, “Hey, you like Pacifica, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Wrath watched him as he walked over to the walls of boxes.

“So I told you that we sorta grew up together, and you know what that means, right? It means awkward phases, you like to laugh at other’s pain, don’t you?” he looked through the assorted labels on the boxes, “Wanna look through some old photo albums? It has a lot of Pez’s boxing matches in it, I’m sure you’d enjoy it. Oh and a lot of her awkward phases too.”

“She wont get mad?”

“Oh she’ll get furious,” he snickered to himself, “It’ll be worth it though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucking, worked long enough on this idfk anymore i just was done writing it i'm done, done done dONE. Hopefully, it's still okay enough. I don't know, what do you all think?
> 
> Seriously now, what am i going to do for Gluttony and Greed? (next chapter)
> 
> Well, give me some ideas? Until then K/C/B/Etc~~<3 ^-^


	4. Gluttony & Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the twins

Dipper woke up blurry eyed and stared up at the ceiling, his mind blank and still no thoughts coming to him due to them still being sluggish and slow with sleep. With a deep sigh he turned to Bill’s side of the bed with words catching on his tongue when he saw the emptiness as the only presence. He sat up and grabbed his phone, turning it on and reading the quick message Bill left him; ‘I’ll be back later! Don’t worry Envy knows what’s up, they’ll be in charge, I’ll be home later! Don’t forget about the twins! ILY (that means ‘I Love YOU’!)’

He dropped his phone in his lap and sighed again, closing his eyes while he raked a hand through his messy hair. He had no idea what to do… Of all seven sins the twins were the two he knew the least about. Hell, one didn’t even speak a word when he was around, if ever. And the other just snickered and laughed before running off with their mirrored. He shouldn’t take them so personally, he was sure him and Mabel did the same thing. Whisper in the other’s ear and snicker. It was just what twins did. But still… He couldn’t help but feel one outed.

He pulled himself out of the warmth of his bed to get dressed, pulling on some worn jeans and layer a graphic tee with some random flannel he had hanging in the closet. He stepped down the hallway and into the bathroom to fix his hair and brush his teeth. Once he was done he walked downstairs and found Lust and Pride stacked onto the recliner watching the Black Swan movie. Dipper took one look at the screen and thought that somehow the youngest sin watching the movie wasn’t a good idea. But whatever.

“Hey, have either of you seen Gluttony or Greed?” Dipper asked and caught Pride’s attention.

Surprisingly Lust’s focus was still glued to the tv, answering him quickly, “Out back.”

He nodded and left them to their movie, walking through the front and walking around the back of the shack to find the two twins. Gluttony was on his knees digging into the dirt with his hands, he had dug enough that he was starting to cake his fingertips with mud. Greed stood watching him with his arms around Gompers and hugging him close to his chest. Neither the twins nor the goat noticed Dipper’s presence. Dipper stood at the corner and worried his lip before taking a deep breath and walked over to the two.

Greed was about to say something before his orange visible eye flickered up to look at Dipper, quickly closing his mouth and nudging the other with his foot. Dipper spoke, “Ahem, hey, what are you two doing?”

“Digging.”

Dipper held back a discouraged whine before kneeling down next to Gluttony, looking at the work he had stopped, “What for?”

“To dig.”

“Oh,” his voice came out small, he sighed a bit too loudly, “Bill wants us to hang out today, one on on-“

“That won’t be the best, one on one,” Gluttony looked up to the human, “We go everywhere together.”

“Right, that’s what I was thinking… So, where would you two like to go?” He looked up at Greed to find him kicking a rock absentmindedly with an almost pout at his lips.

Gluttony shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Well, have you two had anything to eat?” Dipper asked, Gula shrugged and Greed perked up a bit, “Alright, well, let’s go to the diner. Let me go get the keys from my uncle while you wash up, okay?”

The drive to the diner was uncomfortably quiet- and after the drive with Envy he wasn’t even in belief that it was possible. But it was. Once they were out and parked Gluttony grabbed his twins hand and tugged him along, not even bothering to wait for Dipper as they bolted in and chose a booth to sit at. Susan greeted Dipper and he waved at her with a small smile before sitting across from the twins. Greed sat swinging his legs as Gluttony took to reading over the menu. Dipper was here often enough that Susan already knew that he would want coffee- more of needed coffee today though.

“So, how have you guys been liking it here?” Dipper spoke up after a minute or two.

Greed looked up at him and shrugged, Gluttony spoke up, “It’s okay, there’s more things to do. We don’t have to be babysat like some sort of first dimension baby here.”

Before Dipper could say anything Susan came up, handing him his coffee and taking out the small paper and pen to note down what they wanted. When it came to Greed ordering he simply pointed at what he wanted rather than speaking. Susan smiled.

“What a shy little guy!” he gave a small smile to her and shrugged, “Alright, well I’ll be back, okay?”

Dipper thanked her and turned his attention back to the twins, “Do you two have any idea what you’d like to do today? Bill say anything to you?”

“We don’t know,” Gula looked up from the menu he still held onto, “we haven’t really gone exploring other than the park and the shack.”

He let out a small ‘oh’ as he wracked his brain to think of some sort of thing to do. Really, they needed to take these kids out all together more. He sat tapping his fingers against the table while the twins spoke quietly between each other. Greed leaning in and whispering in the other’s ear while Gula would reply in a whisper. Dipper tried his best not to ask what they were talking about. After a while their food came and Greed sat waiting, with a smile. Watching Dipper and Gula eat and when they weren’t looking he would lean over and quickly steal a bite before sitting back and eat at his own food before doing it again.

After Dipper finished his small breakfast and got a third refill of his coffee he spoke up again, trying at conversation, “What are you to into?”

“Into?” Gluttony looked up from his pancakes.

“Yeah, like, what do you two like to do, what do you like?”

The sin looked confused and Greed grabbed his shoulder as he leaned to whisper in his ear, bringing his hand up to do so. Gluttony listened and when he pulled back he took a moment before speaking up, “We like video games, and things like that.”

Greed nodded with him and took another swig of his soda. It was just that simple? Really? Huh. Dipper thought it over, he didn’t wanna bring them to just the arcade or something boring like that. After eating the twins darted outside again while Dipper paid. The two sins were crouched by a flower, Greed looking at the bumble bee that was nuzzling up against it. Gluttony waited until the bee was gone until he grabbed the flower and shoved it into his mouth, smiling smugly as Greed slapped his arm. When they heard the doors unlocked they climbed into the backseat together and buckled up, waiting for Dipper to get into the driver’s side and start the car.

Greed looked over at Gula, who was staring blankly at the scribbles on the back of the worn old driver’s seat. He looked over at him, watching the way his twin’s horizontal pupil flickered from him to Dipper. When Gula understood he made an ‘oh’ face before nodding, “So, Dipper, is this all Bill wanted us to do? Not really seeing why Wrath-ie was so grumpy about this. Not gonna lie Dipper, the humans say that food is the way to a man’s- well, sin in this case, heart!”

“Well, I was thinking about taking you to this amusement place, it’s like an arcade but you can win stuff too,” Dipper spoke over his shoulder as he watched the road.

“What’s an arcade?” he questioned with a look to Greed, who shrugged. He knew as much as he did, so why he would even think he would have an answer was beyond either of them.

Dipper took his right hand off the wheel, waving his hand as he spoke, “An arcade is just a special place specifically for video games-“

“Video games?” Gula’s eyes lit up.

“-Yeah, but it’s not like a video game _store_ where you buy the game and come home. Arcades you just play them there and stuff.”

“Wait, wait, wait. So there are places you can go to play games, and then a store where you can purchase them to keep?”

“Yeah, you can also rent games too from other places to see if you like them or not before deciding to actually buy it.”

Greed nudged Gluttony and leaned in to whisper, and his twin nodded, “Okay, so this prize thing. We get a reward for playing games?”

“Yup! You get tickets, and the more tickets you get the better prizes you can get- the more the merrier!” Dipper caught the twins’ expressions in the mirror, smiling to himself as he watched the way they smiled widely at each other. Greed balling his fists up tightly before stretching his fingers out while he held back an excited squeal.

The drive was a good hour away from where they were, and the twins already were getting bored and pestering each other. Greed taking off his sneaker and shoving his foot in Gluttony’s face, who was minding his own business by staring out the window as they drove down the freeway. He would shove the other’s foot away but when he kept trying to poke his cheek with his toes he decided to take off his own shoe and do the same back. This lasted the last few minutes on the freeway before Dipper got off at the right exit and pulled into a drive up ATM.

The moment the car stopped Greed unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the passenger’s side to get away from the other. Gluttony grabbing his forgotten sneaker and holding it out the window and getting him to stare wide eyed before Dipper sighed to himself hallway through answering the questions and grabbing the dangling shoe from him, pulling his hand back into the car and handing it to Greed while he continued answering the questions.

Gluttony sighed heavily as he watched through the rolled down window, “This doesn’t sound like an arcade- wait, unle-“

“This isn’t a game, I’m just getting money for the fun center, okay?” he spoke as he grabbed the amount he needed and put the cash into his wallet before rolling both windows back up.

Gluttony sat in silence for a moment before he smiled, and Dipper saw him in the mirror, “Put your shoe on, please, I am driving.”

He sighed and did as he was told.

Greed stared wide eyed out the front window as they pulled up the building, the brightly Technicolor sign welcoming them happily and already Dipper could feel the headache forming in his head. After a handful of times around the parking lot Dipper found a spot, pulling in and shutting the car off. Instantly the two sins bounced out of the car, happily and excitedly running from one aisle to the next, and waiting for Dipper before deciding to grab onto his hands and pull him along with their fast walking.

Dipper inwardly sighed. He could hear the screaming and loud music from outside already. He held onto the sins’ hands tighter as he stepped inside the building, the smell of greasy pizza and stale popcorn hit him hard along with the underlying sweetness of cotton candy that was stuck to the floor. There was a teenager kneeling down on the floor as they cleaned up a mess of spilled soda. He had a beyond annoyed expression on his face as he flicked an ice cube across the floor and out of his way. Greed was happily bouncing along as Gluttony stared into the laser tag entrance near the front doors.

He brought them to a stop as he dug through his wallet, “Alright, we’re not going to go outside-“

“What’s outside?” Gluttony happily asked.

“Something we can do if Bill wants us to come here again with everyone else, but today it’s just the three of us, so we’re staying in here. Anyway, I’m going to give you each some tokens. Once you’re out come find me and I can get some more, okay?”

The twins nodded and followed Dipper up to the countertop, another teenager was leaning against the register with a bored expression on her face, her hair pulled back into a ponytail that was pulled though her work hat. She took notice of Dipper and the twins and perked up greatly as she forced a smile.

“Hi there! How are you doing?” She stared down at Greed and Gula before looking back to Dipper, “What could I do for you today?”

Dipper paid for their tokens and the girl gave all three of them a bracelet to wear. Once Dipper handed the two the plastic cups filled with tokens they bolted to find something to play. Leaving Dipper to sigh and walk over to somewhere he could hopefully find some sort of peace and quiet. It was wishful thinking. Dipper had about ten minutes to himself, scrolling through his phone and texting Mabel a picture of where he was. He didn’t get a response but he felt eyes on him before he looked up.

“Oh, Greed, what’s up?” He asked and the sin didn’t say anything, obviously chewing the side of his mouth, “do you need more tokens already?”

He shook his head.

“What’s up then? What do you need?” he questioned, but didn’t get any answer.

Instead Greed grabbed him and pulled him from his chair and pulled him along to the air-hockey tables, “You wanna play air hockey? Where’s your brother?”

He shrugged and grabbed the tokens he needed and pushed them into the slot to get the puck. Once he did the table lit up brightly and he stepped over to one end of the table and Dipper stepped to the opposite.

“You know how to play?” he asked and the demon smiled and nodded, pointing over to two other kids playing.

Dipper had planned on going easy on him, but the sin was quite the determined player. His visible orange eye watching the puck like a hawk as he had his tongue sticking out. It reminded Dipper of Bill oddly enough. Or perhaps it wasn’t odd, he was in a sense the sin’s parent. Once the game was done 4:7 Greed happily smiled at Dipper and grabbed his tokens before darting off to find something else to do. Dipper checked his phone while he walked over to his corner, but once he put his phone back into his pocket he whispered an ‘oh my God’ to himself as he ran over to the ski-ball lanes.

“Gluttony!” Dipper hissed out as he glared up at the sin, who had climbed onto the game with the balls in hand as he jammed them into the 1000 slot, a wide triumphant smile on his face, “You are going to get us in trouble! We might even get kicked out!”

“But this is so much easier! Besides, look at all the tickets I’m winning!” he stopped momentarily and pointed at the pile he had collected on the floor, going back to what he was doing.

Dipper looked around nervously, “Gluttony, please! I’ll, help you win tickets if you please just get down..!”

The sin rolled his eyes and stopped what he was doing, but he didn’t budge, “Dipper, what’s got you so upset, who cares? Nobody cares! Look around.”

“Because- I don’t want to be _that_ parent!” he tried not to whine, but he was nervous and didn’t know what to do. Finally he snorted and glared up at him, “Gluttony you will come down here this second or-!”

“Or?”

“I’ll tell Bill..?” He didn’t sound certain and Gluttony laughed.

“You think my dad is gonna care? I know for a fact he’d do the same thing,” he leaned back, tossing a ball in his hand as he stared at Dipper.

Dipper tried not to pout as he worried his lip, looking from his hands to the sin- who was staring down at him with a taunting smile and raised eyebrow. He swallowed and straightened his posture, “Okay, then I’ll make you go sit in the car! I’ll take us all home right now!”

“How can you do that if I’m up here and you’re down there?” the sin knocked him instantly, “Gonna come up here and get me?”

He lowered his stance, trying to figure something out but he couldn’t think of anything. Instead he sighed in defeat, “If, if you come down I’ll buy you a treat or something..?”

“And you’re gonna help me win tickets, like you said, right?” Gula stared down at him with a skeptical expression before Dipper nodded, “Alright!”

He climbed down from his perch on the ski-ball lane and walked down to where he was supposed to stand, shooting the last one before he picked up his tickets. He started to lead the way before he took notice of the laser tag again, humming before he stopped, “Dipper, I don’t want a treat actually. I wanna play that thing over there.”

Dipper looked to where the sin was pointing, “Laser tag?”

“Yeah, if that’s what it’s called. It looks popular, look at the line! I wanna play it,” Gluttony bounced on his heels, and while Dipper thought it over he huffed, “Alright, if not, I’ll just go find something to climb on.”

“Go find Greed,” Dipper sighed tiredly, “You two can play it while I hold your stuff, okay?”

The sin nodded and handed him his tickets and tokens before darting off to find his twin. Once he found him the three walked back to the corner he found to waste his time at and set everything down. He dug through his pocket to find his wallet and pulled out a twenty, handing it to Greed- oddly enough he felt as though he had more responsibility than the other.

“Alright, you two can go play the laser tag and when you’re done I’ll be over here, okay?”

The two nodded and Gula grabbed the other demon’s hand and pulled him along. Dipper sitting down again and sighing heavily as he looked through his phone again. It felt like hours, days even, before the twins showed up again. Both a giggling smiling mess.

“You two have fun?” Dipper questioned as he handed them back their things.

Greed nodded and Gluttony spoke, “Yeah! Who knew shooting people was so much fun! The ‘lasers’ don’t do anything but it was still fun.”

The younger sin nodded in agreement and took his tokens and tickets before running off again. Gula grabbed Dipper’s hand, remembering his promise to help him with tickets, and tugged him along.

* * *

 

Dipper had never played so many arcade games before in his recalled memories. They had ended up staying until closing, the man at the counter obviously annoyed as the sins took their sweet time deciding on what they wanted. Once they were done Dipper thanked the man and apologized for taking so long, despite him saying it was fine his tone said he just wanted to go home, there were still other lingering people though. But Dipper couldn’t agree to himself, he wanted to go home too.

The sins climbed into the back of the car and huddled into their prizes, a smug happy look on their faces. They weren’t even on the freeway again when the demons had fallen asleep though. Greed leaning against the door while Gluttony simply allowed his head to hang. Dipper sighed and relished in the silent drive home.

Once he got home he turned off the car and looked over his shoulder to the two sleeping sins, “Hey, you guys, wake up. We’re home.”

Greed whined and rubbed his eyes, sighing heavily. He batted at Gula until he woke up as well and groaned. Dipper helped carry their things into the house and set everything down on the countertop- he would’ve set it on the table but Pride and Stan were playing cards again. Dipper hummed at his welcome back while Gluttony moved to gather his own things. Greed heard Bill’s voice and happily ran upstairs to him.

“So, how was your day?” Stan spoke, moving his cards in his hands while he did so.

“Exhausting, God, I hate arcades so much now that I’m older, wait a second. I don’t even think I liked them when I was younger! I only went to them because of Mabel, or when Wendy wanted to play that Street Fighters game.”

Stan laughed and told him to go to bed if he were so tired, and Dipper nodded. Heading upstairs he raked his fingers in his hair as he wandered into his and Bill’s room.

“Human children are sticky, aren’t they?” Bill laughed as Greed sat on the bed, going on about his day to him. His small voice moved quickly, his tongue rolled as he slurred and hissed his speech, hitting vowels hard as his words seemed to just abruptly stop. He waved his hands in the air as he spoke proudly.

Dipper closed the door and listened, confused. He couldn’t understand a single thing the sin was saying, but Bill did and he smiled while he spoke so fluid and smoothly. When Greed finished his sentence Bill spoke again, “Well, did you at least shoot him back?”

“Shoot who?” Dipper questioned, catching both their attention.

Greed’s face dropped from smiling excitement- to an expression of worry and seemingly embarrassment. Bill looked over to Dipper, “Welcome home! I heard you three had fun. Greed was telling me about laser tag, I guess some kid tripped him and shot at him, a cheap move.”

“He didn’t tell me that…”

Greed meekly shrugged instead of answering, he felt sick… He felt embarrassed and he didn’t wanna say anything, not even to Bill. Not to someone who could understand him, because nobody ever understood what he was saying aside from Bill or Gluttony, the other sins knew but were too lazy to bother. Bill could feel the sin’s anxiety blooming as it crept up his half hidden face. He stepped over and brushed his hair back out of his face completely. Greed looked up at him with both of his eyes now.

“Hey, I’ll have to have you tell me about it tomorrow, okay? You seem really tired.”

Greed nodded and pushed his hand away before he slipped off the bed and out of the room as quick as his legs could. Dipper looked at Bill with a curious and confused expression on his face.

“Can he not- Is that why he doesn’t speak to me…?” Dipper whispered as he pointed to the door.

Bill sighed a bit before he spoke, “It’s just as it is around the earth, just as human’s pick up languages so do demons. We all have our mother tongues, and some people can learn other’s better than others. Same with demons.”

“Can, he understand me?” Dipper asked quietly, a little bit embarrassed over taking it all so personal. I mean, he could’ve said something. Or well, someone else could have…

“Of course he can, he’s not stupid. He just has a hard time forming the words is all,” Bill shot him an offended look as if he insulted Greed to him, “He’s tried, and he’s try-ING.”

“I thought…” Dipper couldn’t help but smile out of relief, he felt as though a weight had been lifted off of him, “He didn’t like me…”

Bill furrowed his brow as he cocked his head in confusion, “Why wouldn’t he like you?”

“He never speaks to me, I thought he just didn’t like me enough to do so…”

“He likes you a lot, actually,” Bill spoke with a smile for Dipper.

He looked up at him, “He does?”

“Yeah, in fact. When the other’s learn how to speak your English a while ago, and Greed couldn’t quite do so, he stopped… But once he met you, he started to do his best, he’s relearning it for you,” he saw the way Dipper’s lips twitched, staring at him with wide mocha eyes.

“He is..?”

“Yes, he wants to talk to you so badly,” Bill sat on the bed and pulled Dipper with him, “just be patient, okay? He’s trying so hard.”

“D-did,” Dipper looked worried, “Did I make it seem like- did I hurt his feelings in anyway? He seemed upset when I came in and heard you two talking.”

“I’m, I’ll talk to him,”Bill sighed, but still smiled, giving his human a kiss to his cheek, “I’m sure he’ll feel better after not having to play the quiet game around you. You don’t mind, right?”

Dipper shook his head, “No! Not at all, I’m. I’m glad I know,” there was a minute’s pause, “Do you think that maybe you could, try to teach me your tongue again…?”

Bill’s smile was painfully bright, pulling him into a tight hug, “Certainly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -kicks in door- yEAH! GREED CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH (very well, if at all) YOU WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT?! Yeah, that's why he doens't talk. Dipper doesn't pick up their tongue very well either but can say a few things and understand Greed a bit better, and don't you worry your little heads it makes Greed feel so accepted and happy he could cry. They meet in between, they learn -drum roll please for effect- ASL! 
> 
> Finally updates this, does anyone still care about this? Who knows, i don't know. This was poorly rushed i'm sorry it's almost 3am, i thought i should finally update


	5. Sloth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept thinking of the lamby dance.

Bill drew back the curtains in the room and got a loud whine and hum from the two on the bed, Dipper tugging the covers up over himself more while Sloth snuggled closer. The sin wandered into their bedroom the night before a little while after him and the others were sent to bed, climbing into bed with the older demon and his human partner and taking his place right between them as they fell asleep. It was a normal occurrence, at least twice a week and none of them minded.

“Come on, Pine Tree,” Bill spoke with a small pout, “Today is Sloth’s day, and I’m sure he’d love to spend time with you, isn’t that right?”

The sin tiredly mumbled a whine as he buried his face more into Dipper’s side and away from the light. Dipper smiled and wrapped his arms around his small form for a hug, “Bill, do I even need to? I mean, me and him already get along plenty.”

“True, but it’d still be nice for you two to spend time- and no, taking naps isn’t bonding. Take him out, get something to eat, do something he’d like to do. I’m covering your shift with Stanley-“

“I’m honestly surprised he lets you truthfully,” Dipper spoke up, looking over his shoulder at the blond demon.

“Hey, I’m weird and I attract people, sure I’m careless and destructive but what works, works, and he can’t say a thing!” Bill smiled at him proudly.

Dipper simply smiled at him and snuck an arm behind his head, staring up at the ceiling as he thought, “Alright, give us a few minutes to get ready and we’ll be on our way. You know, I’m actually looking forwards for today.”

Bill’s smile dropped before he instead just decided to give a small upturn of his lips, speaking softly, “Okay, I’ll be back in half an hour if you two aren’t up and ready.”

After he left Dipper exhaled from his nose, taking a moment before he rubbed at Sloth’s arm, “So little guy, what to do you want to do today?”

Sloth huffed tiredly and poked his head up, his messy ashen hair ratted in his hair until he brought a hand up and pushed it back. He looked around tiredly without a word and brought himself up to sit on his knees. Too tired to actually answer he simply shrugged.

“Wanna just get dressed and eat breakfast, give you time to think of what you’d like to do?” Dipper asked and he nodded.

The two got out of bed and went their respective ways to get dressed. Dipper just throwing on some jeans he only wore once this week and only when he had to run to the store, grabbing a simple button up to wear unbuttoned over a random shirt. Sloth met him downstairs with brushed hair, shorts and a slightly oversized sweater Mabel had knitted for him- after they all met here they each got a sweater from her of course. He walked over to Dipper and peeked up over the countertop, looking puzzled when he didn’t see or smell the familiar brand of coffee Dipper always made. In fact he didn’t see any coffee at all.

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna take you to this café for breakfast, I think you’ll really like it,” Dipper smiled at him and he nodded. Leaving to grab his sneakers and having Dipper help tie them.

Dipper poked his head into the gift shop to see Stan in the corner near the Fuji Mermaid rip-off and then over to see what had to be a newlywed couple ogling over the twins and their peculiar set of eyes. Dipper smiled and pulled back to the shack. Looking down to Sloth and asking if he was read he got a small nod and an even smaller confirmation. He took his hand and guided him through the front door, grabbing his keys in the process, and helping him into the car. Sloth chose to stick with sitting in the middle of the backseat so he could see out all the windows and also see Dipper.

The radio was on but Sloth didn’t notice it. Eyes wide as he stared at the quickly passing trees and how they reached for the skies in all their glory. The passing small road signs and a wandering deer on the side of the road. He tried to ignore the other animals on the side of the road that were less lively. After some time they pulled into a small downtown area, he didn’t recognize it and patiently waited for the car to pull into a parking lot and stop. Dipper turning it off and helping him out, holding his hand the entire time even when they went inside the little café.

It was a smaller place and dimly lit. Booths lining the right wall, while promptly on the left there was a counter lined with backless seats. There was a small aisle of walk room between the two maybe enough for four people to walk side by side. There was a woman playing with her washcloth behind the counter, and there were two older couples near the end of the counter. When the woman took notice of them she perked up and waved. Telling them she’d be with them in a moment and they could sit anywhere. Dipper allowed Sloth to choose where they’d sit and he decided the first booth next to the door.

“Ford took me here once the second summer we came over,” Dipper spoke up as he sat across from the sin, “I guess this place has been here for decades, he used to come here a lot before the portal incident. That summer we’d come here every Saturday morning, sometimes McGucket would come with us. I like to think he remembered, déjà vu kinda deal or something.”

Sloth watched as Dipper ran his fingers over the empty glass in front of him, lost in memory and thought. Honestly the sin had no idea what exactly he was talking about. Well, he barely knew who Ford was. He was the one that was like Stanley, but for some reason always casted weary glances and bordering glares at him and his siblings. The one who’d retreat downstairs when Bill was around. He didn’t know why. Bill never talked about it. And he was afraid to ask, it wasn’t his place. Dipper looked over at the sin who was watching him with slightly confused blue eyes. He shook his head.

“They have hot chocolate here, how about we get you one while you figure out what to eat, okay?”

“Okay,” Sloth nodded.

He had never had white chocolate hot chocolate before, and truthfully he was hooked. Ordering three cups throughout their breakfast and the waitress giving him a small amused laugh at how wide and excited his eyes were when she’d hand him his mug. He wasn’t even focused on his food, eating only several bites until Dipper spoke again.

“So, you have any idea what you wanna do?”

The sin looked up from the cinnamon dusted whipped cream to him, shaking his head, “No… what did the others do?”

“Well, I went to the bookstore with Envy,” Dipper explained, noticing the guilty look the demon had when he brought up the older’s name, “Lust, we went to the mall. Ira, well you know what happened. I took the twins to an amusement center. Where would you like to go?”

Another shrug, “I don’t know… I don’t know much about this realm, it’s so different from where we’ve been. I like it, I really do… Everything is so calm, and people are nice. For once I feel like I don’t have to hide behind dad’s leg… But, it’s still scary,” Sloth looked from the table with a small sigh, “Pride laughs at me, tells me I’m a baby… And I am, I know I am she doesn’t have to rub it in… She’s not scared of anything, but I’ll show her that I can be brave and tough like her too. I just- everything is always so fast paced and it gets so overwhelming I just, sometimes I want it all to stop and everything to go away…”

Sloth ended up resting his cheek against the table with droopy eyes, and Dipper reached over and pet his hair from his face, “Hey… I know how that can be, everything can be so anxiety inducing, I’m the same way. But, look, today isn’t about Pride or any of the others. Today is about you and just you. You’re your own person- well, demon, being, I don’t know. But you’re you. Whether you’re brave or not by other’s definition. And hey, you coming to this dimension and sticking your head up high and facing everything head on, that’s pretty brave to me. I can’t say many beings would be able to do that.”

“You really mean that?” the young demon looked up at him.

“Yeah, and hey I have an idea for what we can do, okay?” Dipper smiled and got a smile in return.

* * *

 

The mall was always so crowded… But that was summer for you. Sloth clung to Dipper and held onto his hand tightly as teenagers of various phases walked passed them to find somewhere to spend their parent’s money. But Dipper didn’t mind the least, just leading the two down until he reached a place and lead the sin in with him.

“You know, I know you love Teddy very much, and he loves you too,” Dipper spoke and smiled at the kid, “But I think you need another friend, one that is just yours. Teddy was mine when I was younger. Twice as much comfort than just you and him, what do you say? I’ll let you pick ‘em out.”

Sloth looked up at him with confusion and almost worry- what did he mean? But Dipper walked over with him to the walls with stuffed animals, and the sin tilted his head as he looked them over.

“You can pick whatever one you want, okay?”

He nodded. He looked over them all, the bright purple teddy bear, the pink hearted bunny, the normal looking penguin, the technicolor ponies from that one cartoon Ira said he didn’t watch but totally did, the bunnies, the teddy bears, the monkeys, the penguins, the alligator, the puppies, the cats, the everything ranging from normal natural colors of the animals to glittered rainbow fur. But one thing in particular caught Sloth’s attention, and he walked over and pointed to it for Dipper to see.

“You want the sheep?” Dipper asked and he nodded.

Dipper grabbed the disturbing ‘skin’ of the stuffed animal, all but the head was empty and he had to stand and think how horrifying this must be for children. But before he could truly question it all Sloth was tugging him along to where an employee sat reading some old worn book of Eragon. He looked up and closed his book with a smile.

“Hey, you ready to make your best friend, lil’ guy?” He stood up and reached into a bin of fake cotton stuffed ‘hearts’ and handed the sin one, “Before we can start though, you gotta give him a heart. And you gotta fill that heart with love! Give it a kiss and we can start.”

Sloth cupped the stuffed heart and clasped it in his hands before giving it a kiss, but before he handed it over again he handed it to Dipper. He awkwardly took it and looked at Sloth to the employee, who was leisurely waiting for them. Quickly he placed a kiss to the heart and handed it back to Sloth. He happily listened to what the man had to say, telling him to place the heart in the lamb’s back and then allow him to do the rest. The sin waited eagerly to see the lamb ‘alive’, watching mesmerizingly as the fluffy cotton clouds tumbled in the machine. After it the employee sat back on his chair and set the lamb in his lap, making quick work of the stitching in its back to seal it all up before he handed the lamb over to Sloth with a smile.

“There you go little guy, do you have a name for him?”

Sloth looked at the lamb in focus and concentration, “If Teddy is a Teddy Bear, and this is a lamb… I shall call him Lamby.”

The man gave him a smile, “It’s a wonderful name, perfect, I’m sure Lamby will be very happy to go home with you and be your best friend.”

Sloth smiled and gave Lamby a hug, walking over to the accessories and leaving Dipper behind. The employee looked up at him, “If it’s any consolation, we get some like real biker gang guys in here, tattoos and everything who make little ballerina kittens. It’s kids, you just do what makes them happy.”

“Heh, yeah…”

* * *

 

Sloth never let go of the lamb the entire car ride, squeezing and hugging the plush close with such a warm and happy smile on his face that made Dipper’s heart melt right in his chest and drip down his ribs. Once they got back home and Dipper had helped him out of the car Sloth raced into the shack to eagerly show Bill.

He held up the fluffy soft plush that now adorned a soft pink bow around its neck, “Dad! Dad! Look! Look! Look what Dipper got for me!”

“He got you a lamb, how cute,” Bill spoke with a smile as he leaned over the gift shop counter, taking the plush and examining it closely.

“He took me to this café, and then the mall just like he did with sis!” Sloth walked over to stand behind the register with him, “And then we went to this place and there were so many stuffed animals! And there was a guy who helped me and he was super nice, and he gave me a heart and I had to kiss it, and then Dipper kissed it too, and then the heart is right in here,” he poked Lamby’s chest.

“Really? A real life human heart?” Bill smiled.

Sloth smiled and giggled, “No! A heart! A heart like this!” he brought up his hands and formed the comical heart.

“Well how sweet,” Bill smiled and gave him back his lamb, “It sounds like you had a lot of fun.”

“I did! And now I have a new buddy so when you or the others aren’t around I wont be alone!”

“I see, well, did you thank Dipper?”

Sloth gasped as his face dropped completely, staring up with wide eyes, “I- I didn’t! Oh no! I need to! Oh no, I hope he’s not mad…!”

And with that the sin scurried through the doorway to the rest of the house, and Dipper stepped into the shack through the gift shop door. Walking over to the countertop and leaning over, kissing his demon’s cheek.  Stan called over, “Hey! None of that weird loving kissing junk while we’re working! Customers come here for attractions, not watching you two make out like teenagers.”

“Sure thing, Stan,” Dipper smiled and rolled his eyes.

Bill ignored him, “Sloth is looking for you darling.”

“I know.”

“He wants to thank you, but before I wanna thank you too.”

“You can thank me when you’re off,” Dipper playfully stuck his tongue out at him and walked off into the shack. Bill leaning back and smiling after him. Stan on the other hand simply watched and rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short because?? Like they already bond enough?? I don't know, Sloth gets his sheep. He was gonna get an alpaca but maybe later. -shrug- I also didn't know what to do for this i aM SORRY
> 
> Pride's up next


	6. Pride

Dipper did not want to get out of bed today, seriously dreading the last day of one-on-one time. Honestly he had completely forgotten about the youngest sin, they never spoken very much if even spent more than 30 seconds together. Pride always woke up before anyone else, got ready and went off to do whatever it was she found interest in. And when she came home, it was to give a grimace at the so-called family dinner before upturning her nose and heading up to the attic without another word. Occasionally he’d over hear her and Bill speaking in their native tongue, other times he’d catch her staring at him without a word. Staring at him with golden eyes like a cat that didn’t blink.

When he pulled himself from the shared bed of him and Bill he slowly pulled on his clothes and got ready for the day. He pulled on some jeans and changed his tank top. He sighed heavily and thought over all of the clothes he had. Had. He wasn’t even sure if he had some of them anymore, seeing Bill had sticky fingers and hoarded clothes in his mindscape. Grabbing a simple short sleeved button up and slipped it on, after that he grabbed his socks before making his way into the bathroom and then downstairs.

He sat down in the recliner as he pulled on his socks and shoes. Greed and Sloth piled on top of each other completely engrossed in some old black and white cartoon that had nothing more than music soundboards. He himself must have become too because next thing he knew he was brought back into the moment when he felt an unnerving feeling of being watched.

Dipper looked up and over his shoulder to meet the gaze of the youngest demon in the household. Pride didn’t say anything, simply watching him. She didn’t to say anything for him to get the idea that she was tired of waiting and wished to go already. Dipper stood up from the recliner and moved passed her into the kitchen to grab his keys from where he usually tossed them. Once her grabbed them he turned to her and gave a forced small smile.

“Ready to go?”

“You don’t sound too enthused,” she saw threw him to the wall behind him.

His words caught in his throat when he was taken off guard like that, not expecting her to be so abrupt, it took him a moment to come up with an excuse he hoped she would just accept and not press, “It’s the morning, I’m not a morning person.”

She hummed and turned on her heels to take the lead out of the house and to the old car. Dipper sighed and followed her after a second, as he stepped out of the doorway he oddly prayed that something would stop him from having to spend hours with the uncomfortably quiet sin. But alas, nobody called for him and no strange obscured creature of the forest darted into view and- oh he didn’t know, throw Gompers over it’s shoulder and ran off? That would give him an excuse to turn tail and chase it down seeing how attached the twined demons were of the goat.

Once he unlocked the door Pride settled in and waited for him. She took the few seconds by tugging down her floral sundress over her thighs. When she heard the door open for the driver’s side she straightened her posture and stared straight ahead with a blank bordering sneer. They didn’t say anything for the first few minutes after pulling out of the driveway until her attention was caught when Dipper sighed heavily.

“I need a coffee, do you want anything?”

“Where are we going to get the coffee?”

“I don’t know,” he had to resist the urge to rub his temples.

“Go to that Starbucks place, I want something too,” it wasn’t really an order, but it certainly wasn’t a suggestion in the tone she spoke it. And holding his tongue from some protest of how the coffee was so overpriced he simply held back a sigh and continued on to the nearest Starbucks.

After about ten minutes Dipper found one and pulled into the parking lot, surprisingly enough it wasn’t crowded if at all like he was expecting. He never really went to a place like this so he always stuck to the assumption that it was always flocked with teenagers and some weird obnoxious hipsters that had superiority complexes. But when he stepped inside, holding the door open for Pride, he was met with a friendly barista and two people huddled over their laptops. One an obvious college student who waited last minute to wait to write their essay, four coffees and less than two hours until it’s due. The other was just some girl who was making googly eyes at her monitor and giggling, probably some skype date.

Dipper knew exactly what he wanted and told the man on the other side of the counter while Pride on the other hand stared up at the menu and reading over every option with no rush at all.

“Does everything have coffee in it?” She asked the employee.

The man gave her a small smile and shrugged, “Most of what people come here for has coffee in it or more, but we can make those without the coffee. We even have some that don’t have any in them at all already.”

Pride bit back the urge to turn her nose up at the answer she got and instead simply sighed, “Alright, fine. I just want a venti chia tea latte, caramel drizzle, double whipped cream, with cinnamon on top. And no coffee.”

Dipper handed the man his card and watched as he swiped it before handing him it back. The two walked down to the other end of the counter and waited, in the meantime Dipper decided to ask Pride and hopefully get some sort of idea as to what they could do today other than scrutinize menus at coffee shops.

“So, what would you like to do?”

“Shouldn’t you already have a plan or idea in mind when you take someone out?” she bit back a little bit too fast, as if she just knew he was going to ask her something along the lines and had it ready to fall from her mouth.

He gave a snorted laugh, “Do I look like a guy who has a plan to you? The entire point of this is to really just figure out what it is you like to do.”

“I’m pretty sure dad told you to spend time with us, and usually that means you make the plans on what we’re going to do.”

“Yeah, well, Bill isn’t here right now,” He looked down at her tiredly, “And I’m not dragging you out to do something I enjoy since I know there’s a good chance you’ll probably hate it.”

“So, not only are you obnoxious and ill-mannered, but you also jump to conclusions.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing, look,” She grabbed a straw and began to unwrap the paper around it, “You and I, we don’t talk very much. And there’s a reason for that, because quite frankly, I don’t care at all for what you have to say. And I’d prefer to keep it that way. Don’t ask me any questions, and don’t speak unless spoken to. That’s all I truly ask of this entire… Mundane play date that my father wishes that each of us partake in.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes at her, “For someone who doesn’t enjoy talking you sure do have a mouth on you.”

She didn’t say anything but a simple hum as she grabbed her drink and began walking towards the door and then the car. Dipper stayed a moment trying to register ever word the young demon had spoken to him before he pushed himself from the counter and out to the car with her. He unlocked the door and the two climbed in and sat in silence, neither said a word to each other for ten minutes, and when it began to tick towards twenty Dipper truly began searching his mind for something to do with the sin. That didn’t involve just turning back home and dropping her off and telling Bill it was all for naught.

Pride sat staring out the passenger’s window. Watching the blue sky smeared with the thin near transparent clouds that seemed to defy all laws and merely float in place. She knew why they did that but it was still weird to her, she honestly didn’t even fully know what clouds were still. She scrunched her nose up, this dimension was weird… The cars on the side of the road parked into the gutter. The trees that dared to touch the telephone wires but were just a tad too far. She would take slow sips of her drink, catching her faint reflection in the mirror. Her hair pulled back tightly with the exception of a long tuff of her bangs, a prominent cowlick made it so no matter how much hairspray or water she couldn’t seem to flatten it down enough so she just let it be free. She loathed that thick blonde chunk of hair.

When she heard the blinker she looked over at Dipper who was focused on the on-coming cars so he could turn into the spacy parking lot of some old grey bricked building. She couldn’t find a sign when she looked around the edges of the road but simply settled back into her seat. She bit back her curiosity with a blank stare and watched as the human pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car entirely. Carefully she got out of the old car and dusted herself off with her free hand, still holding her drink in the other. Dipper kept to her instructions and didn’t say anything and walked into the building with her following by his side. She held her questions.

The doors weren’t at all anything to talk about. Four simple glass doors that all went in the same direction, a metal bar across on side to push open and so on. The outwards appearance gave the museum the wrong impression. Once they got inside the ceilings skyrocketed to a two story open area. A small welcome and guide desk to the left of the main entrance it had several bouquets of fake flowers that lit up the desk in a comforting way. There was no check-in or pay needed, all they got was a happy older lady welcoming them to the museum and that was it. Pride looked up at Dipper who wore a very near blank expression as he walked farther into the building to where the actual exhibits were. When she looked around it was then that she figured out where she was; an art exhibit.

It was perfect in Dipper’s mind. There was so many sub genres of art that it could please nearly everyone, thought granted the one person who it probably would please he was stuck with for the entire day. And there was little to no talking at all involved. If you had a question all you really had to do was read the small little description that was hung next to the work. He simply watched as Pride took her steps. They were uncertain at first before turned into long strides along the walls of paintings and rooms with sculptures. Dipper took to a more paced manner of walking, taking his time to look at every work and not just the ones who caught his attention. The section was more abstract than what he enjoyed, he was more of a landscape realism person. When he would find himself looking over the same work that Pride was, he would watch her from the corner of his eye- her expression blank but not necessarily bored.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he closed it, remembering what the sin had told him earlier, she spoke up in a whisper between them. Well, more of herself and the painting, “It makes no sense… It’s just…”

Her tone was distressed and confused before she snapped back, narrowing her eyes and turning on her heels and walking to the next room. The first floor was celebrating local artists, Dipper didn’t recognize any of the names of them when he read each and every small description. But he still admired and respected every work nonetheless. He made his way from one end of the room to the other, stepping out into the main lobby and looking around to see if he could figure out where the demon had gone to. Walking along every doorway and giving a quick look inside he eventually found her in the sculptures. She was standing against the safety railing in the larger room. She had her drink close to her chest as she gawked the only display in the room.

Dipper walked up to her and looked at her face. Her golden eyes were widen in what looked like astonishment. The freckles matching her eyes seemed to have picked up a warmer color than usual. Looking up at the display he gave a small ‘huh’ inwardly to himself. Hanging from thin clear line were hundreds of stained glass butterflies, all in a vast array of different colors. Each one hand crafted with care and patience. The deep reds of wings, the copper wire, the small accents to every wing. None were the same. Dipper took another look at the exhibit before pushing himself off the railing to move on before a hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, stopping him in his tracks.

“What,” Pride spoke, her attention never left the glass insects, “are those supposed to be?”

He stopped and gave a hum, “Butterflies.”

“Are they real?”

“Well, not these ones,” he moved back to stand next to her and she dropped her hold on him, “But they are real. Have you… Seriously never seen one?”

She shook her head wordlessly in her trance. Dipper didn’t say anything but watched her and the display for a moment before an idea formed. He reached out his hand before pulling it back, forming a fist and relaxing until he finally just grabbed her wrist carefully. Pulling her away from the display as she still continued to watch over her shoulder the way the lights would catch the glass and shadow colors all around the room. When she pried her attention away she pulled her hand away, but instead of the lashing Dipper expected her tone was cool and collect.

“Why-“

“You’re not really enjoying the other works, so why not go someplace like that display?” He ran his hand through his hair as he explained, she gave him a confused and quizzical expression. She didn’t ask anything as they walked out, tossing their drinks away as they made it back to the car and got in.

The drive was just as quiet as before, but instead of wearing the usual scowl she usually did Pride had a softer expression as she watched the outside world blur by. Dipper would look over from time to time but she never budged from looking out the window the entire time. At some point he turned on the radio and was relieved when it wasn’t immediately turned off, at least he could have some sort of background noise to comfort him rather than the uncomfortable silence. With fingers crossed he turned into another parking lot, every streetlamp was adorned with a banner with a welcoming gesture to stop by the establishment. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that his hopes were true and the parking lot wasn’t jammed like usual. Well, it was always jammed. But going in the middle of the day on a Thursday, during school hours made it so they could actually park in the parking lot and not down the street some-odd blocks away.

Once he turned the car off the two climbed out and Pride looked around at the banners and the entrance. The large steel gate had the swirled word of ‘welcome’ molded and bent into it, each side was accompanied by a lion with their paw touching the letters. There was a large fountain with several more aquatic animals as the center piece for it, a handful of kids laughed and splashed around while their parents rested for a moment. Dipper was able to quickly run through the ticket stands and get two of what he was looking for, thankfully the exhibit was open for once. It always seemed like when they went here the house was closed for some reason. But nevertheless he grabbed Pride’s hand again and led her through the gates where an employee wearing a dark green polo-shirt and khaki shorts looked at the tickets and gave them each a bracelet of admission.

That was when Pride pulled her hand away from Dipper’s hold and gave him a questioning stare, “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere that I’d hope you’ll enjoy more,” he simply shrugged and led them down the walkway.

He didn’t notice the way her nose scrunched up and her mouth downturned into a grimace, “It stinks…”

“Well, zoos aren’t known for their smell. But we won’t be dealing with it for too long, we’re going into another building in just a second.”

The two walked down and took a left at a fork in the road, walking passed an elephant statue that helped guide the tourists to see them. Pride watched at two kids climbed onto the trunk of the statue to get a picture taken by their mom. Walking passed the rhinos and the hippos, down around the seals who were barking loudly. Avoiding the primate house and over the large bridge that crossed over a rapid river they made their way to a large building. It had several butterflies painted among the bricks along with a sky and a field of flowers. Dipper held the door open for the sin and walked in after her. The building was hot and humid and instantly Pride felt suffocated by it all, but she didn’t say anything. Instead her eyes looked around widened at the bright green foliage and the popping flowers that blossomed all around. The pathway was a simple clear trail of dirt with a few stepping stones branching out.

She took the path to her right and continued to look around, focusing on looking above herself she didn’t notice the large bright blue winged butterfly that rested just before her on a flower until she looked down to see what was in her peripheral vision. She brushed her bangs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear, watching the insect before her in absolute astonishment. It noticed her and quickly fluttered away, leaving the flower slightly bobbing in its wake. She watched while it flew off, walking down the path and seeing more of the butterflies that called this building their home. There were far more colors than at the museum before. Different sizes and shapes, different patterns on their wings. She tensed when she saw a large black and white caterpillar making its way up a plant, holding her breath she carefully walked around it all while never taking her eyes off of it before she ran into Dipper again.

“You know, they’re not that bad, they turn into butterflies. You, like butterflies?”

“What did I tell you about being spoken to?”

“Well,” Dipper gave a nervous smile, “You’re speaking to me now, so I guess I have the right.”

Pride stayed silent but looked around, watching a butterfly flicker its pure white wings through the air, “I do though… Like them.”

* * *

 

Dipper held open the door for Pride as she walked in hands full with one of the drink carries, the human carried the other. Once the door automatically slammed behind them they heard the familiar voice of Gluttony cut through the house.

“FOOD!!!” it was followed by running footsteps into the kitchen, “Oh my God, I thought you were gonna leave us with dad, and he can’t cook, we would’ve died.”

“I need to go get the food actually, I only have two arms,” Dipper hummed and turned back to go to the car, once he was back he set the bags down on the countertop and looked through them, handing one to the older twin, another to his shadowing younger twin.

Greed waited until Dipper stepped away from the countertop to the table, taking out the drinks from their containers. Taking the chance he nosily looked through the others food to see what toy they got, debating if he wanted it or not. His snooping was cut short when Bill walked into the kitchen. The oldest demon walked over to Dipper and placed a hand on the table top while his other went to his human’s back, running his nails up and down his spine.

“You were out late,” he spoke with a small smile, “Did you two have fun?”

“Well, I think so… We went to the museum and then… I pray they don’t know the word, but then we went to the zoo,” Dipper whispered the last word and looked over his shoulder to see the twins already opening the toys that came with their kid’s meal.

“The zoo?” Bill blinked, “I’ve been wanting to go back, Pine Tree, and you didn’t take me?”

“I think you’re banned, aren’t you?” Dipper snorted and pulled back to go back to the counter, “But we just went to the butterfly house… I think, she found something in this dimension she actually likes, even just a little.”

They looked over to Pride who leaned against the staircase, drinking the strawberry milkshake she had got while she waited for the others to come down for dinner. Bill smiled and wrapped an arm around Dipper, pulling him close and rubbing his arm.

“And who helped her figure it out?” he smiled at his human, Dipper giving an awkward smile and shrugging him off, “My little Sapling did!”

 “She would’ve figured it out at some point,” he waved him off.

“True, but you helped her find it sooner, and that’s something!” he leaned down and pressed kiss to his ear, “And I’m thanking you for that…”

Dipper was about to say something when he pulled away from the counter, closing his mouth when he was met with Pride’s golden gaze staring at him. He forgot what he was about to say and instead simply cleared his throat and nudged at Bill.

“Wanna go get the others?”

“With pleasure!!” Bill clapped his hands together and took wide steps to the staircase, grabbing the railing and swinging around to bolt up the stairs.

Dipper was in his own world as he sorted the food out, he didn’t notice when Pride walked up to him and stopped a foot away from him, “I had fun, today”

He stopped and looked over at her, her expression was back to that of a resting bitch face, but there was something else he couldn’t quite place, “You did..? Well, that's good then!”

Pride opened her mouth to say something but simply took another drink of her shake instead, but didn’t drink so much as she did chew on the straw. Dipper didn’t say anything, simply going back to sorting out the food and drinks before the rest of the sins came down. She took her spot in front of the window and sighed.

Whispering barely out loud, "Thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an awkward chapter...

**Author's Note:**

> C/K/B/Etc~!!!


End file.
